CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS
by Cleilis
Summary: ¿Qué darías para prolongar un instante? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar por una vida que nunca acabara? ¿Y si fuera posible detener el tiempo? ¿Qué sacrificio estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar a las personas que amas? En esa noche de invierno Touya lo decidió… decidió poner la vida de su hermana Tomoyo en las manos de un vampiro. CAPÍTULO 1 Y 2 REEDITADOS!
1. Tiempo

Hola! Sigo viva después de casi un año de desaparición. Bueno, como verán he decido reeditar los capítulos de este fic. La razón principal es que la forma en que estaba narrada originalmente me iba a resultar difícil de manejar con los cambios que he pensado hacerle. Espero que de aquí en adelante, los ligeros cambios sean de su agrado. Para los que me siguen en mis demás historias, les comento que por estos días dejaré una explicación en mi profile de lo que pasará con ellos. Mientras tanto les dejó de nuevo estos capítulos y el tercero vendrá también en los próximos días. No me queda más que agradecerles y disculparme por la ausencia.

Disclamer: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL, POR FAVOR, NO COPIAR O RESUBIR EN OTROS SITIOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTTO.

* * *

**CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS**

_Capítulo 1_

_Tiempo_

"_Y entre el oscuro halo de la noche pude ver tus ojos que resplandecían igual que una estrella ardiente, el brillo salvaje que vi en ellos, me dijo en secreto lo que tú eras en realidad"_

La vida humana está siempre sujeta a la muerte, nunca sabes cuándo comienza o inicia el otro, es un círculo que está en un movimiento eterno dentro del universo. Sin embargo, _¿qué estaría dispuesto el hombre dar con tal de detener ese continuo ciclo interminable? _Alguien dijo una vez "Que la vida no tiene precio y que la vida se mide en instantes" pero _¿y si aquella vida nunca terminara? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar por algo así? ¿Cuánto darías para que un instante se convirtiera en algo eterno?_ Touya debió preguntárselo, debió pensarlo una y otra vez mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Tomoyo, su pequeña hermana; mirando impotente cómo lentamente su vida se le escapaba en un suspiro. No importaba que el fuese médico, ella había perdido demasiada sangre para que él tuviese una oportunidad para salvarla; él no podría aunque quisiera, su vida ya no estaba en su poder y sin embargo, la muerte dio un paso atrás aquella noche. Todo gracias a "ésa persona" un chico con suficiente poder para mandar sobre la vida y la muerte….

La tragedia había ocurrido de una manera fugaz e inesperada, tal como lo hacen los grandes giros del destino. Esa noche, una noche de invierno, la ciudad estaba rebosante de actividad y en el aire se sentía un cálido sentimiento que anticipaba la víspera de la navidad. Las luces multicolores parpadeaban como estrellas y los villancicos se mezclaban armoniosamente con el bullicio de la ciudad de Tokio. Entre la gran cantidad de gente que veía sonriente los escaparates de las tiendas, estaba Tomoyo y su abuela, recorriendo la ruta que siempre solían tomar para llegar al hospital central.

- ¿Crees que mi hermano esté libre para la noche buena Abu? – Le preguntó al momento que cruzaban la calle ante una luz roja.

La abuela Eleonor, era la ancianita más dulce del mundo a los ojos de Tomoyo. Siempre atenta, cálida, comprensiva y alegre. Ella había sido su sostén y razón de vivir después de que sus padres murieran en un trágico accidente. Nunca recuperaría a su madre pero con la abuela Eleonor era casi como tenerla cerca. Cada vez que Tomoyo la miraba a los ojos creía estar viendo a su difunta madre, Sonomi. ¡Dios cuanto la había adorado! Y cuanto, cuanto había sufrido su muerte. Aún en el presente, se preguntaba en ocasiones cómo podía sobrellevar su ausencia, pero en cuanto esta duda se le alojaba en el pecho, solamente tenía que mirar a su abuela para hallar la respuesta: **_ella está contigo._** Eso era todo lo que había necesitado, todo lo que necesitaba. Su abuela y su hermano se habían convertido en su sol y su fuerza, en su felicidad y su mundo; en aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida le había arrojado.

- Por supuesto que sí linda, aunque sea uno de los mejores doctores debe tener por lo menos unas cortas vacaciones. – Respondía ella con su voz aguda.

Las fiestas decembrinas a Tomoyo le hacían mucha ilusión y aunque ya no era una niña en absoluto, esperaba con ansias el momento en que su familia se reuniera ante una suculenta cena e intercambiaran regalos. Era su manera de recrear sus recuerdos más preciados, en la época en que sus padres vivían y disfrutaban el estar juntos, era la manera de hacerlos quedarse en su memoria a pesar de los años.

Unos minutos después atravesaron un par de calles más, para esas épocas siempre había un tránsito ajetreado que hacía más difícil el llevar a una silla de ruedas. Para cuando llegaron, las recibió Hana, la enfermera recepcionista en turno. Tenía pelo castaño recogido bajo su cofia y unos grandes ojos chocolate detrás de unos lentes de pasta negra, ella era muy amiga de Touya, tanto, que Tomoyo tenía la sospecha de que quizás sintiera algo más por él que solo amistad.

- Buenas noches Tommy, señora Daidouji. – Le saludó a ambas. – Vienes por tu revisión de rutina ¿no es así? – Preguntó luego a la joven.

- Así es. ¿El doctor Tsukishiro está ocupado?

- Sabes que él siempre tiene tiempo para atenderles. – Agregó con su imborrable sonrisa. – Iré avisarle de su llegada. – Comentó mientras anotaba en su registro sus nombres para luego perderse por uno de los pasillos.

Eleonor acomodó la silla de su nieta junto a uno de los bancos esparcidos por la recepción y se sentó lentamente a su lado. A pesar del ruido del exterior y el que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, Tomoyo podía jurar que oyó unos pequeños crujidos en el momento en que su acompañante se encorvaba. Su abuela lo disimulaba bien, pero ella pudo vislumbrar una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro curtido por la edad.

- Abuelita, quizás sea buena idea que te revisen también. Ya sabes, un chequeo nunca está de más. - Le dijo de forma que pareciera un comentario casual. Sabía que su querida Abu estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar esos posibles achaques, probablemente para no preocuparla.

- Oh cariño, no hace falta. Además los doctores seguramente deben de estar muy ocupados por estas fechas, así que ¿para qué molestarlos con insignificancias? – Respondía palmeando su mano.

- ¿Molestarlos? Abue tu nieto es médico, ¿cómo podría molestarle hacerte un chequeo? – Defendía un tanto divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo por la sencillez y obviedad del asunto para que ella si quiera se negase.

- He dicho que no hace falta linda – Respondió apretando levemente su mano.

Eso había sido todo. Eleonor se lo había dicho con su tono y su sonrisa amable de siempre, pero Tomoyo la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que ése era el cierre del asunto. Suspiró vencida y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos. Ese era el único defecto de su abuela, podía llegar a ser preocupantemente testaruda si se lo proponía.

En cuanto ideaba la manera en cómo convencer a su abuela, Hana volvía para avisarles que el doctor ya las esperaba. El doctor Yukito Tsukishiro era también un colega de su hermano y era él, quien se había estado encargando del tratamiento de Tomoyo desde hacía ya seis años, cuando en el accidente en que murieron sus padres le dejó paralizada la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Con tan solo veintiocho años Yukito había sido reconocido como uno de los fisioterapeutas más jóvenes y más competentes de Japón e igual que Touya era uno de los solteros más codiciados. Tenía unos ojos grisáceos como la niebla y su cabello era de un tono cenizo claro, llevaba unas gafas delgadas de plata; no era una sorpresa que casi todo el personal femenil quisiera acercársele.

- Bueno Tommy creo que todo marcha bien con tus piernas. Solo asegúrate de mantenerlas abrigadas ante las bajas temperaturas. – Le indicó él después de checarle los reflejos y la flexibilidad que apenas tenían.

- Sí, como digas. – Contestó.

- Muchas gracias doctor, usted siempre tan amable. – Le elogió la abuela. Ella tenía cierta debilidad ante los hombres con bata blanca. Lo que resultaba irónico porque ella raras veces los buscaba cuando de su salud se trataba.

- No tiene nada que agradecer es mi trabajo, además, es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo después de todo. – Repuso él llenando las formas y las observaciones del caso. – Por cierto, Touya y yo tendremos un breve receso en unos minutos ¿nos acompañan con un café?

- Por supuesto – Dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

Mientras tanto, una limosina de vidrios entintados aparcaba justo frente al hospital central. Tomoyo nunca pudo haber imaginado que en ella, se encontraba la persona que iba a decidir el rumbo de su destino. En cuanto el auto se detuvo, de su interior salió un hombre de complexión algo musculosa. Vestía de negro y usaba corbata; podía confundirse como un ejecutivo corriente para los que pasaban a su alrededor, pero ese hombre era todo, menos común.

- Amo Eriol, debe reconsiderar este tipo de visitas, si alguien nos llegase a descubrir tendría grandes repercusiones para nosotros. Si tan solo encontrara a un…. – El hombre de traje sastre y gafas negras fue callado con tan solo una seña del aludido, su patrón.

Eriol Hiraguizawa, ya había escuchado ese discurso un millar de veces pero continuaba firme con su decisión. Esa era, quizás, la única excusa justificable para salir de su mansión, la única manera en que podía echarle un ojo al mundo mortal de cerca, y que mejor manera de observar la mortalidad humana que en un hospital, un lugar donde la vida y la muerte pasaban todos los días a saludar a los hombres.

Salió del auto con una gracilidad gatuna, se acomodó la cazadora negra de cuello aterciopelado y atravesó las puertas de cristal cuando se abrieron automáticamente. El olor a cloro, fue lo primero que percibió, después se le juntaron partículas pequeñas con aroma a café, desinfectante y… sangre. Cada persona poseía un olor diferente, debajo de tantas pieles, sin importar el color o la edad, corría a raudales su alimento. Así es, ése era su sustento; no importaba lo mucho que se pareciera a un humano, él no lo era y como tal, su fuente de vida era diferente. Su naturaleza era más oscura, más misteriosa, más desconocida, pero por sobre todo, más peligrosa.

Se puso tenso pero siguió caminando a pesar de aquel aroma; la parte salvaje dentro de él, empezaba a tirarle desde su estómago como si fuese un perro con una correa corta; por otro lado, su parte racional mantenía el mando de la situación. Tal control le había costado muchos siglos de práctica y Eriol sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar a resistir. Pasó de largo la recepción dejando a una chica de anteojos un tanto embelesada por su apariencia; aunque ese tipo de reacciones le hacían sonreír con suficiencia, últimamente terminaba por hartarle. Todas las personas que se topaba por los pasillos le miraban asombrados. Imaginó por un momento cómo se vería así mismo desde otros ojos.

_ "Sería como ver a un cuervo volando ante la pureza de un reino blanco"_ Pensó.

Junto a su escolta lucían como dos piezas oscuras de un ajedrez. A medida que llegaban a su destino, Eriol aminoró el paso, dejando que su acompañante, Seichiro Sakurakuza, se adelantara; hasta que se detuvieron justo en el lugar donde se encontraba un letrero que decía: **"banco de sangre"**. De ahí en adelante el hombre de traje se hizo cargo.

- Vaya no pensé que vinieran tan pronto, señor Sakurakuza – Le recibió el responsable de esa área.

Un chico algo flaco de ojos muy rasgados. Su actitud despreocupada era solo parte de aquél teatro, que, sin tener público aparente, le habían obligado a montar. Si Eriol no hubiese sido parte fundamental de la escena, es posible que se tragara la normalidad de la situación pero no era así. El lidiar con un mundo en donde las cosas no siempre resultaban ser como aparentaban, le había desarrollado una agudeza de observación infalible que le ayudaban a percibir hasta el más pequeño de los detalles, en especial cuando se trataban de las emociones humanas. En ese momento, a unos pasos de ese joven pudo percibir que detrás de esa buena actuación siempre se asomaba el miedo. "Es natural" se decía así mismo con ironía.

- Sí Yamazaki, solo espero que nuestro contrato de confidencialidad siga vigente. – Escuchó a su mayordomo contestar.

- Las donaciones han sido pocas los últimos meses pero siempre resguardo algo para mis mejores contribuyentes. – Respondió Yamazaki con complicidad.

Sin embargo, ellos lo habían escogido a él especialmente por una razón, Yamazaki tenía una debilidad casi absurda por el dinero. A Eriol siempre le causaba gracia ver cómo los humanos podían ser tan manipulables con algo tan carente de importancia.

- Bueno, espero que esto sea suficiente. – Sakurakuza deslizó un sobre encima de la mesa. – Y toma algo extra por si hay molestias con tus jefes – Finalizó

- Agradezco su generosidad. – Contestó el empleado del hospital con brillo en los ojos al ver su recompensa. – Esperen un momento y les traigo su orden.

En la cafetería Yukito, Touya, la abuela y Tomoyo, planeaban la cena de navidad que tendrían. En unos días comprarían el árbol y como de costumbre lo decorarían juntos, hornearían galletas e intercambiarían regalos.

- Ni se te ocurra ayudar a la abuela en la cocina, cada vez que lo haces se desata un desastre. – Decía Touya con tono de burla.

- ¡Claro que no hermano! Los pastelillos del año pasado estuvieron deliciosos. – Contradecía la joven, mientras Yukito y su abuela reían por la disputa.

- No quisiera interrumpirlos pero a Touya y a mi nos toca la siguiente guardia. – Intervino el fisioterapeuta.

- Es verdad. – Dijo su compañero levantándose. – Regresen con cuidado a casa.

- No te preocupes cariño, tu hermana y yo estaremos bien. – Aseguró Abu.

Cuando el asunto que los había llevado ahí terminó, Eriol hizo su ronda acostumbrada por el hospital, se mezclaba con tanta naturalidad por el lugar que cualquiera diría que era parte de ella; incluso el personal no decía una palabra ante su vagabundear por los pasillos y en las áreas restringidas como en los cuneros – _Quizá se deba al instinto de supervivencia_ – lo justificaba.

Para él, tal paseíto era como un viaje de campo, donde te detienes a observar lo que te rodea con todo detalle y escrudiño, donde cada cosa es como un descubrimiento. Ahí estaba, frente a un montón de cunas, que resguardaban celosamente a pequeños humanos. La mayoría dormía y otros no hacían gran cosa pero le resultaban fascinantes; esos eran seres sin ningún temor, sin marcas de traumas, ni miedos, los únicos seres que lo miraban a los ojos sin temblar ni huir.

- Si tan solo supieras. – Le dijo a un bebé que lo observaba con una mueca que muy pronto sería una sonrisa. Eriol alargó la mano hasta la diminuta palma que lo recibió con un leve apretón. Sabía que ese contacto era cálido y suave pero a través de su piel solo era algo áspero y frío. Estaba por decir algo más a aquel infante, cuando un golpe del otro lado del vidrio que protegía la habitación llamó su atención. Era su sirviente, indicando que ya era hora de partir.

- Para ser alguien a quien el tiempo no le afecta eres bastante impaciente. – Le recriminó una vez que le dio alcance.

- Lo siento señor, pero mientras menos tiempo pasemos con los humanos mejor. – Advirtió éste.

Y nada pudo decir ante tal argumento, todos los de su "clase" conocían los riesgos de exponerse, así que Eriol no tuvo opción más que obedecer. Ya se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de la salida, a unos cuantos pasos de regresar a su mundo, al lugar donde nada cambiaba, al lugar donde el tiempo permanece detenido. Cuando entonces, el destino o la casualidad hizo su jugada...

Justo enfrente de sus botas de cuero cae una hoja de papel que detiene su caminar. Eriol lo pudo haber ignorado, pudo haber pasado de largo como si no lo hubiese visto. No obstante, su sentido marcado de caballero inglés se lo impide. Como acto reflejo se inclinó para cogerlo. - _Quizás sea una receta médica o un citatorio para una próxima revisión- _Pensó sin darle mucha importancia. Lo pondría en la recepción para que alguien lo viera y le diera aviso al dueño, planeó rápidamente. Pero luego sucedió algo que no pudo prever.

- Disculpe ¿podría dármelo? – Escuchó una suave voz a su costado. De todas sus visitas al hospital nunca nadie le había dirigido la palabra, ni si quiera Yamazaki. Eriol siempre había sido un simple espectador, un personaje sin dialogo pero que estaba presente. El sólo hecho de que alguien - un humano - fuese lo suficientemente osado para hablarle no podía ser más que digno de su admiración. Así que, preso de un nuevo asombro, volteó interesado para descubrir a ese mortal, que sin conocerlo, ya se había ganado su respeto.

Y la vio…

Era una chica en silla de ruedas, tenía una piel muy clara casi como la nieve que empezaba a caer ahí afuera; su cabello era como una cascada de tinta negra que se ensortijaba en las puntas, su cuerpo parecía menudo y frágil. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, coloreados de la vitalidad de la amatista. Ni en todos sus años, ni en todas sus vidas había visto algo similar. Por un momento, Eriol dudó que aquella hermosa chica le estuviese hablando, pero al notar su mano extendida frente a él, terminó por convencerle que así era. Y por primera vez, Eriol no supo cómo calificar una expresión humana - la expresión que tenía ésa muchacha - pero podría haber jurado que era **_curiosidad_**. No había rastros de terror, admiración, ni nada de lo que algunos mortales se habían atrevido a demostrarle. Miró atentamente aquella mano tratando de entender cómo una joven, una chica desvalida como ella, podía tener en tan pequeño cuerpo tanto valor; luego volvió su vista en el papel que sostenía, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No me ha oído? – Le volvió a preguntar la joven. Esta vez Eriol le prestó especial atención a su voz, tenía un timbre que nunca antes había oído y por alguna razón – que no supo explicar – le provocaba suaves cosquillas en los tímpanos.

Luego, reparó en sus palabras; viniendo de cualquier otra persona, lo habría tomado como una grosería, una falta imperdonable, pero la voz de aquella humana era tan dulce que simplemente le restó importancia. De nuevo vuelvo a mirar aquella mano, lucía tan suave, sedosa y cálida como la del bebé que acaba de sostener; sin embargo, ésa era diferente, le pertenecía a una humana consciente y pensante. Eriol no estaba seguro de qué podía pasar si tocase a una mujer mortal, pero parecía no tener elección. Con sumo cuidado, casi con la punta de los dedos, dejó caer el papel en esas delicadas manos.

- Muchas gracias. –Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Una que ningún humano le había dado jamás.

Si en ese instante alguien le hubiera advertido a Tomoyo lo que iba a suceder después de esa noche, nunca lo hubiese hablado si quiera. Ese chico le pareció tan normal e incluso gracioso, que ni si quiera lo pensó. Después de que él le devolviera – de una forma bastante peculiar - la hoja de recomendaciones médicas que dejó caer por accidente, tomó sus manos, las estrechó entre las suyas y le deseó una muy feliz navidad pensando que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

- Cielos, sus manos están heladas, debe ser un congelador ahí afuera ¿no es así? – Dijo ella al sentir su contacto. El muchacho rápidamente escondió manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra.

A Tomoyo le pareció extraño esto último pero lo más probable era que el muchacho fuese tímido con las chicas; era común que chicos guapos como él, fueran retraídos a costa de la atracción que provocaban en el sexo opuesto. Su hermano, era un ejemplo de ello.

Sonrió abiertamente al encontrar esa semejanza tan especial en un desconocido.

- Tomoyo, vámonos ya. – Apareció su Abu después de un rato.

- ¡Sí! – Contestó.

_¿Qué darías para prolongar un instante? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar por una vida que nunca acabara? ¿Y si fuera posible detener el tiempo? ¿Qué sacrificio estarías dispuesto a hacer? _Quizás, Tomoyo hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiera intentado todo para detener el tiempo en ese semáforo rojo en el que apenas cruzaban, quizás hubieran podido evitar aquel auto descarriado. Quizás hubieran logrado escapar del sonido chillón del claxon, del estridente ruido del freno derrapando por el asfalto congelado, quizás no hubieran sentido dolor, quizás su abuela, su querida Abu….no hubiera muerto.

La silla de ruedas había quedado volcada en medio de la calle, la anciana y la joven yacían inconscientes bajo un charco de sangre para cuando Eriol llegó ahí. Solo le basto ver la mancha roja para que diera un paso atrás. No podía acercarse – una cosa era oler la sangre y otra muy distinta era tenerla de frente – así que se obligó a parar en seco para no dar rienda suelta a sus instintos; se cubrió la boca y la nariz pero ya era tarde…el olor al oxido le había llegado con la ventisca del invierno. La garganta comenzó a arderle para luego convertirse en un intenso dolor que parecía atravesarle como agujas venenosas, los labios se le retorcían, ensanchando sus encías dejando libres a su par de colmillos, igual que dos navajas afiladas. - "No, Eriol tienes que controlarte, has bebido lo suficiente" – se reprendía a sí mismo. Sentía todo el cuerpo empezar a convulsionar por el frenesí, luchaba por contenerse, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas. Deseando que la gente que había comenzado a aglomerarse alrededor, no se diese cuenta de lo que le ocurría y les dieran prioridad a esa chica y a su abuela. Por suerte, Eriol pasó desapercibido, como alguien que presencia un hecho traumático y entra en shock. Al cabo de un segundo, Seishiro apareció frente a él y lo alejó de la muchedumbre, pero no lo suficiente como para esperar a que vinieran los cuerpos de rescate

- Amo, creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente deberíamos regresar. – Aconsejó. Mientras veía por el retrovisor las luces parpadeantes de la ambulancia.

El paramédico en jefe no pudo hacerse cargo y lo relegaron como observador al ser un familiar cercano. Tenía el rostro totalmente desencajado y de sus ojos corrían borbotones de lágrimas. Gritaba el nombre de la chica una y otra vez, tratando de que así ella pudiera despertarse. El cuerpo de la mujer mayor ya estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca. Era una escena desoladora.

- Ellos no podrán salvarla. – Respondió el joven sin hacer caso a las palabras de su sirviente.

- Todo es justo como usted vio ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Seishiro, aunque más bien parecía una afirmación.

- Así es. – Asintió Hiraguizawa con cierto pesar. – Solo con tocarla pude verlo. – Reconoció viéndose las manos, recordando cómo las pequeñas manos de la chica las había sostenido tan efusivamente, como si él fuese un ser común y normal. – _Tomoyo – _Susurró aquel nombre. Las volutas de su aliento quedaron adheridas al cristal, dejándolo como una cortina opaca de humo en las que se difuminaban las luces exteriores como si fueran flashes ahogados.

"_Flashes" – _pensó – tan efímeros e inatrapables, escurridizos como el agua entre las manos. Uno tras otro, brillante y cegador; iguales a un tsunami. Así fue cuando los recuerdos de esa chica invadieron su cabeza al tocarla. Vio su niñez, cuando su encantadora sonrisa se ensanchó al recibir un cachorro en su cumpleaños número siete, ella y su madre haciendo galletas, ella y su padre jugando en el jardín, ella y su abuela tocando el piano, la forma en que discutía con su hermano, la expresión graciosa que ponía al peinarse frente al espejo, cómo disfrutaba de sus clases de ballet… justo antes de aquel horrible accidente. Ella vio morir a sus padres sin poder hacer nada. Oyó sus gritos llenando su mente, oyó su llanto recorrerle el cuerpo, sintió su miedo e impotencia. La rabia que ella le atormentaba por haber sobrevivido a cambio de sus padres se le estampó en el pecho y finalmente su dolor, dolor por abandonar a los que amaba, dolor por haberse vuelto en una persona dependiente e incompleta, por no volver a ser más lo que había sido. A Eriol todo le pareció tan cruel que se vio a sí mismo luchando para inmiscuirse en esos recuerdos y hacer algo, pero por su puesto eso era algo imposible, incluso para alguien como él. Al final, salió huyendo de ahí, resguardó sus manos como si fueran algo mortal e imploró para que ese torbellino de vida ajena se alejara, pero los recuerdos seguían llegando aun cuando se encerró en el auto. Las imágenes adquirieron una velocidad vertiginosa que ni si quiera podía distinguir unas de otras; luego vino la premonición, por un momento creyó que se trataba de otro recuerdo, sin embargo, el escenario lucía demasiado familiar para ser un evento del pasado. Las luces navideñas, las calles nevadas, la gente por la calle y ella en su silla de ruedas sonriéndole a su abuela. Se escuchó un fuerte pitido, un derrapón y finalmente… un impacto.

– No pude llegar a tiempo. – Aunque Eriol quería imprimirle emoción a su voz, sonaba vacía, fría… todo lo opuesto a la de a esa chica.

- ¿Se culpa por eso señor? – Dijo su mayordomo un tanto incrédulo.

- No, aún no. Aún estamos a tiempo. – Pronunció él con ánimos renovados al encontrar la solución.

Al regresar al hospital pudieron ver el revuelo que el accidente había causado, enfermeras iban y venían preocupadas por lo que estaba ocurriendo en el banco de sangre.

- ¡El doctor Daidouji está amenazando al encargado! – Gritaba una enfermera.

Pasar inadvertido fue incluso más fácil de lo que fue hace unos minutos. Siguiendo los letreros de aquellos inmaculados pasillos Eriol llegó de nuevo al banco de sangre, donde un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello azabache zamarreaba a Yamazaki por el cuello de su uniforme.

- ¿¡Cómo que no hay suficiente sangre, hoy por la mañana había lo suficiente para una transfusión de emergencia! – Vociferaba el doctor.

- Perdone sensei…yo solo… - Se trataba de dispensar el empleado casi al borde de las lágrimas, aunque Eriol sabía que no eran por arrepentimiento.

- ¡Más vale que me digas quién es el responsable de esto! – Exigió el moreno

- He sido yo, doctor – Contestó Eriol a tal alboroto.

El enfrentamiento paró en seco. El hombre de bata lo miró con interrogación mientras que el rostro de Yamazaki se despabiló con alivio.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? Esta sala solo permite personal autorizado. – Dijo el moreno en un tono demasiado irritado para parecer cordial.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso, de ser así ¿cómo se explica que haya llegado hasta aquí? – Respondió él tratando de no reír, no porque le pareciera gracioso en lo absoluto. Muy probablemente era una nueva manera que había encontrado su sistema para liberar el estrés.

- No tengo tiempo para personas como usted, por favor retírese. – Le dijo.

- Tiene mucha razón doctor, usted no tiene tiempo y aunque lo tuviese no le serviría de nada. – Sentenció con una seguridad atemorizante. Una seguridad que le dejó a Eriol una sensación incomoda en el pecho.

Eso no hizo más que encender el temperamento de Touya; casi en fracción de segundos su mano voló hasta al cuello de Eriol. Pero en un movimiento que era imposible que un humano captara, apareció Seishiro para detenerle.

- ¡Que demonios! – Exclamó el moreno al verse inutilizado de la nada. – ¡Llamaré a seguridad si no se marchan de aquí!

- Tómelo con calma, sensei – Se dio la libertad el chico a utilizar esa palabra para tratar de sonar normal – Estamos aquí para ayudar. – Repusó finalmente de cara a él.

Al parecer, el hechizo encerrado en los ojos de Eriol hizo efecto en el médico, puesto que se calmó y abandonó su postura amenazante, Seichiro por su parte hizo lo mismo; la mayoría de los humanos resultaban débiles ante la mirada de los de su especie, o quizás el doctor había encontrado sinceridad en ellos, la verdad es que Hiraguizawa no estaba seguro.

Sin decir una palabra más, los tres hombres dejaron a Yamazaki atrás y se limitaron a seguir al hombre de bata hasta la sala de espera que antecedía a la sala de emergencia, su letrero iluminado de rojo daba señal de una cirugía en curso. El doctor se desplomó en una de las sillas y hundió su cara entre sus manos aún manchadas con sangre. Eriol no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, tal como ocurrió antes el olor lo repelió, haciéndole dar un paso hacia atrás pero a la vez lo llamaba en susurros seductores imperceptibles. Ese líquido carmesí era su veneno y su droga al mismo tiempo. A pesar de ello, volvió en sus pasos; Hiraguizawa debía ignorar todo lo que le pudiera sacar de sí mismo, estaba ahí con un propósito y el tiempo humano no era algo que se pudiera desperdiciar.

- Escuche sensei sé por lo que está pasando pero le aseguro que si nos deja ayudar, su hermana vivirá. – Empezó a decir, al ver que el hombre parecía ignorar su presencia.

- ¿Cómo puede asegurarme tal cosa? Si yo, que soy un médico puede hacer tan poco y además… ¿cómo sabes que la paciente de ahí es mi hermana? ¿Acaso la conoces? – Preguntaba con el temple casi derrotado.

Eriol sonrió. Los humanos siempre hacían preguntas acerca de todo, necesitaban conocer las causas de cada cosa en sus vidas como para reafirmar su existencia y el paso que dejaban en este mundo.

- Se lo aseguro porque soy yo, he conocido a su hermana por pura casualidad, justo antes de que saliera de aquí hace unos cuantos minutos. Y a pesar de que supe lo que sucedería no pude evitarlo, por eso…. – Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, a pesar de la seguridad con la que había decidido hacer esto, todavía no sabía muy bien porqué lo estaba haciendo en realidad.

- ¿Me está diciendo que usted sabía que el accidente ocurriría? – Le cortó el hombre con muchos decibeles de más.

- Sí. – Respondió. En ese momento Eiol sintió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Seishiro pero no le importaba.

- ¿Se está burlando de mí? – Reprochó el doctor comenzando a impacientarse.

- No. – Dije también él empezando a perder la paciencia con tanta pregunta sin sentido. – Lo he sabido porque yo soy diferente de usted o de cualquier persona.

El moreno se detuvo un segundo como para analizar las palabras del muchacho, después hecho una mirada a su acompañante y por último una más larga hacia Eriol. Touya lo estudió de pies a cabeza para posarse de seco en sus ojos. Los miró fijo y sin pestañear como para descubrir cuál era esa diferencia de la que le hablaba. Por su puesto, en sus ojos encontró la respuesta.

- Tú… ¿Qué eres? – Dijo por fin la única pregunta que importaba. El joven sonrió complacido y esta vez no tuvo reparos en mostrar aquellos incisivos blancos y puntiagudos que se escondían por detrás de sus encías. Touya dejó su asiento con un respingo, retrocediendo casi involuntariamente.

- Esto…no puede ser verdad, esto solo sucede en los libros y en las películas…debe ser algún tipo de broma pesada. – Hablaba casi sin aliento.

- Haga caso a sus instintos de supervivencia doctor, le dirán que "esto" no es ninguna mentira. – Respondió Hiraguizawa sintiéndose extrañamente liberado.

Por el movimiento de sus ojos oscuros, Eriol podía leer la velocidad en la que iban sus pensamientos, tratando de enhilar con su estrecha mente humana esa pequeña pero valiosa información que acaba de demostrarle.

- Entonces….la sangre del banco… - Comenzó a decir con cuidado.

- Me hago responsable de eso. – Contestó levantando una mano con solemnidad.

- Y…lo del accidente.

- Sí, eso también. Me refiero a que lo vi venir. – Respondió un tanto apesadumbrado solo por recordar esa fugaz pero terrible visión.

- Pero…no entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien cómo tú salvaría a mi hermana? – Recuperó Touya el temple con un dejo de suspicacia.

- Ya se lo he dicho. De alguna manera me siento… - De nuevo no encontraba las palabras exactas ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y eso de sentir? ¿Desde cuándo uno de ellos – los de su especie – sentían? Pero él sentía – no lo había hecho desde hace mucho, tanto que creyó haber suprimido la información de lo que era o cómo era experimentar una emoción – hasta ahora.

- ¿Culpable? – Completó Touya aquel pensamiento incompleto. Eriol asintió un tanto maravillado por lo que estaba pasando en su interior. Fue como si alguien hubiera presionado el interruptor que por siglos había dejado apagado. Ese interruptor que enciende el motor del corazón.

La mirada del moreno buscó la suya otra vez, en esta ocasión Eriol estuvo tentado a mirar allá donde se deslizaban los pensamientos del doctor pero se contuvo, ésa era la habilidad más baja y ruin que poseían los de su especie y se había jurado no usarlas para su propio beneficio ante un ser indefenso.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Cuestionó por fin Touya.

- Debes mezclar mi sangre con la de tu hermana. – Respondió. – La sangre de los seres como nosotros tienen habilidad de regenerar tejidos y órganos dañados.

- Si ustedes tienen sangre cómo es posible que se alimenten de… - El doctor no pudo terminar la frase.

- La sangre que corre por nosotros son las que nos mantienen en pie, actúa igual que el corazón humano, es lo que nos mantiene funcionando, pero al igual que los humanos, nosotros no podemos vivir solo por el corazón, sino que también necesitamos alimento y la sangre humana funciona como tal. – Le explicó. Eriol no podía creer que le estuviese diciendo todo aquello y con tanta naturalidad a un hombre, a un mortal.

- Sin embargo, la mayoría de nosotros se alimenta de la sangre de otros… - Para sorpresa de ambos, Seishiro había tomado la palabra.

- Basta – Le detuvo su patrón. – No es necesario compartir tanta información. – Y aunque ya había dicho más de lo que cualquier otro de los suyos hubiese dicho, Eriol tenía que parar.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando la sangre este mezclada? ¿Tomoyo se convertirá en uno de ustedes? – Preguntó Touya con tensión y algo más que Hiraguizawa no pudo descifrar.

- Para serle franco, no estoy seguro de los efectos secundarios que esto pudiese tener. Nunca antes se ha hecho algo así. – Lo meditó también.

Entre "los suyos" no había una ley que prohibiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero ese no era motivo para que se lo aplaudieran tampoco. De hecho, Eriol podía hacerse una idea de las personas que se opondrían irremediablemente. A pesar de eso, lo había decidido y como la primera cabeza del círculo de los _Siete Señores,_ le daba la autoridad para hacerlo.

- Entonces, ¿me prometes que vivirá? – Le sacó el moreno de sus pensamientos. Esta vez, su rostro mostraba eso que los humanos llamaban:_ esperanza._ Hiraguizawa nunca había visto nada como eso pero algo en su interior le hizo sentir orgulloso de poder ser capaz de brindar algo tan complejo e importante como eso a otro ser, sin importar el origen que tuviese.

- Tienes mi palabra. – Respondió con la mayor convicción que le dio la voz.

_¿Qué darías para prolongar un instante? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar por una vida que nunca acabara? ¿Y si fuera posible detener el tiempo? ¿Qué sacrificio estarías dispuesto a hacer para salvar a las personas que amas? _En esa noche de invierno Touya lo decidió… decidió poner la vida de su pequeña hermana en las manos de un _vampiro._

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Despertares

Segundo Capítulo REEDITADO! Les recomiendo escuchar la música al leer la historia para recrear las escenas. Las frases en negritas y alineadas a la izquierda pertenecen a la adaptación en español de la canción _Akatsuki no Kuruma del grupo FictionJuction. Mientras que las centradas son de la canción que describo después del disclamer_

Disclamer: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA NO COPIAR, REEDITAR NI SUBIR A OTROS SITOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.

Canciones usadas:

* Nombre: Cosmic Love

* Artista Original: Florence and the Machine

* Version Cover: John Gillen

* Link de YT: (youtubepuntocom)watch?v=kQKa3LDTzyM es el primer video de la lista de resultados

* * *

**CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS**

_Capítulo 2_

_Despertares_

"_Las estrellas, la luna… todas han sido apagadas, tú me dejaste en la oscuridad"_

_Florence and the Machine_

El ruido del café cayendo en su vaso, tal vez le hubiera avisado a Touya que ya estaba lo suficientemente lleno como para ponerle un alto; pero su mente se hallaba vagando en tantas cosas que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba hasta el tope y empezaba a escurrirse, hasta que su mano sintió el líquido hirviente. Soltó una maldición junto con el vaso. - ¡Demonios! - Buscó torpemente un par de servilletas y secó su mano, un cardenal al rojo vivo se extendió ahí. El pasillo se encontraba casi vacío, una señal de las prontas vísperas de celebración. Se acuclilló en un rincón sin importarle que algunos colegas pudieran verlo; él había aprendido a acomodarse donde sea durante su residencia y a esas alturas se encontraba demasiado exhausto como para buscar un lugar más reconfortable Miró su reloj, ése día se cumplían setenta y dos horas de la operación que, afortunadamente resultó exitosa. Tal y como había dicho ése chico. De nuevo su mente divagó en los recuerdos de esa noche….

_- ¿Me está diciendo que usted sabía que el accidente ocurriría? – Cuestionó sintiendo estar a punto de perder el control._

_Era obvio que aquel tipo estaba severamente dañado de la mente y como estaban las cosas Touya no tenía ni la paciencia suficiente ni el humor como para tolerarlo._

_- Sí. – Respondió. En ese momento su compañero, un hombre robusto de traje sastre y un par de años mayor que él le lanzó una mirada acusatoria - de seguro estaba igual de enfermo – Pensó. Pero al joven no pareció importarle tal señal de desaprobación._

_- ¿Se está burlando de mí? – Recordó haberle reprochado, aferrándose a la última pizca de su paciencia._

_ - No. – Dijo el chico también empezando a perder la paciencia. – Lo he sabido porque yo soy diferente de usted o de cualquier persona._

_El primogénito de los Daidouji se detuvo un momento, dudando si debía contactar con el personal de psiquiatría o no; vio de nuevo a ese par, primero al grandote, era obvio que pertenecían a una familia adinerada dado la ropa que vestían; él llevaba un traje sastre de diseñador y unas gafas oscuras a pesar de ser de noche, resultaba poco probable que fueran prófugos de un sanatorio mental. Luego, miró al más joven, tenía el cabello oscuro y un flequillo que le cubría la frente hasta topar con sus cejas, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, cazadora negra y botas altas, justo como cualquier otro chico de diecinueve…veinte quizás. Observó con lentitud su rostro, era pálido – demasiado- pero eso no era extraño, tal vez padecía algún tipo de anemia, aunque no había señales del tono verdusco de las venas pero tampoco le parecía tan inusual. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos y tenía una nariz marcada, mientras más miraba Touya más convencía de la simplicidad de aquel joven; por último reparó en sus ojos, había escuchado que los "ojos son las ventanas del alma" pero nunca se había tomado ese dicho tan en serio; sin embargo, posiblemente la mirada de ese chico le diría algo más coherente de sí mismo de lo que le había dicho ya. Al principio parecían ser unos ojos normales, tenían un color zafiro intenso, resultaban un tanto fríos y misterios._

_ Justo cuando el médico se había decidido echarlos, lo pude ver…esos ojos…estaban vacíos… no le devolvían su reflejo, ni si quiera la luz se reflectaba en su iris, estaban opacos…sin vida._

_- Tú… ¿Qué eres? – Dijo queriéndose sujetar al escepticismo. Entonces el joven sonrío complacido y su sonrisa dejó al descubierto unos incisivos blancos y puntiagudos que se escondían por detrás de sus encías. Fue como ver a una serpiente. Touya dio un respingo y se encontró retrocediendo casi involuntariamente._

_ - Esto…no puede ser verdad, esto solo sucede en los libros y en las películas…debe ser algún tipo de broma pesada. – Hablaba casi sin aliento. Su razón no podía aceptar algo como eso, en su raciocinio no cabía esa posibilidad y sin embargo, ahí estaba desafiando a todo lo que había aprendido._

_A sus oídos llegaron un par de palabras más, algo sobre la supervivencia pero la verdad no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de aceptar, de asimilar esa locura._

_- Entonces….la sangre del banco… - Comenzó a decir con cuidado._

_- Me hago responsable de eso. – Contestó ese ser levantando una mano con solemnidad._

_- Y…lo del accidente._

_- Sí, eso también. Me refiero a que lo vi venir. – Le respondió._

_- Pero…no entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien cómo tú salvaría a mi hermana? – Recuperó el temple con un dejo de suspicacia._

_- Ya se lo he dicho. De alguna manera me siento…_

_- ¿Culpable? – Completó Touya la frase, aunque no podía creérselo del todo aún. El chico asintió._ _  
_

_Tomoyo le había platicado un poco de sus novelas favoritas, todas siempre protagonizadas por un tipo sobrenatural que a pesar de su naturaleza salvaje e incomprendida, resultaba ser el héroe de la historia y siempre la criticó por eso. "Esas cosas no ocurren en el mundo real" le había dicho. No obstante ahora estaba sucediendo… pero ¿quién le podía asegurar que este chico era igual a los de esos relatos? Por otra parte, había muchos otros escritos que describían a seres como él como monstruos sedientos y despiadados que utilizaban su belleza para atraer a sus presas ¿qué pasaría si él resultase ser uno de esos? ¡Dios la vida de su hermana pendía de un hilo! Ella no lo esperaría para siempre. Aún después de tres días sentía calosfríos de solo recordarlo. En esas noches siguientes en vela, esa encrucijada lo había perseguido y siempre acababa en lo mismo: cuando él apostó y deseó con todo mi corazón que los personajes que le fascinaban tanto fuesen reales, que ése chico fuera uno de ellos._

_- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – Cuestionó por fin._

_El muchacho le explicó que debía mezclar su sangre con la de Tomoyo ya que ésta tenía la propiedad de regenerar tejidos y órganos dañados. También le explicó que su sangre era lo que los mantenía con "vida" pero además necesitaban la sangre humana como alimento. No pudo evitar sentir repulsión al imaginárselo ni siquiera tenía idea del sabor que la sangre pudiese tener. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más… pero de pronto a Touya le asalto una duda que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un segundo._

_- ¿Qué pasará cuando la sangre este mezclada? ¿Tomoyo se convertirá en uno de ustedes? – Preguntó con tensión. La imagen de su hermanita con los labios empapados en sangre le parecía algo espantoso ni en sus peores pesadillas podía aceptar algo así._

_- Para serle franco, no estoy seguro de los efectos secundarios que esto pudiese tener. Nunca antes se ha hecho algo así. – Pareció meditarlo el joven._

_Tal muestra de sinceridad no lo apaciguaba para nada pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya había perdido a sus padres y a su abuela, Touya no podía permitir que otra persona se le escapara sin intentar nada. Los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo humanamente posible y sabía que no sería suficiente, necesitaba algo más, necesitaba un milagro._

_- Entonces ¿me prometes que vivirá? – Le preguntó esperanzado. El chico de nuevo lo miró con esos ojos tan misteriosos y por primera vez en esa noche desde que lo había encontrado pudo advertir algo de emoción. Era orgullo. Quizás el saberse capaz de poder salvar a una persona le brindaba ese sentimiento. Touya, con su profesión también la había experimentado._

_- Tienes mi palabra. – Le contestó él con una voz que dejaba entrever convicción._

_Eso fue suficiente para el hermano de Tomoyo, en un par de minutos él chico ya estaba recostado en una camilla. A pesar de sus años como doctor, a Touya nunca antes le había costado tanto encontrar una vena. _

_"Espera" le dijo el chico; extendió su brazo, colocó su índice en el pliegue en el que el músculo se flexiona y acercó su boca hasta ahí, en un segundo, ya había hecho una pequeña perforación en el punto exacto. El moreno se apresuró a colocar la aguja que conectaba a la sonda por la que el flujo de su sangre caía gota a gota llenando una bolsa. Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo. Luego se sentó en un banquillo que había cerca, mientras que el escolta del chico se quedó recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. A esas horas el hospital ya era como un pueblo fantasma, era tanto el silencio que se podía escuchar con claridad el leve sonido del aire acondicionado correr por la ventilación._

_- ¿Cómo va la operación? – Cuestionó el joven._

_Touya lo miró. Permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Fue entonces que el doctor cayó en cuenta de que el vientre y el pecho de ese muchacho no se movían como lo hacen normalmente cuando uno respira. Él no respiraba pero estaba vivo. ¡Era algo sorprendente! por un momento su lado científico quiso hacerle un sinfín de preguntas pero de alguna manera supo de qué no le diría más allá de lo que fuera necesario._

_- Aún queda mucho por hacer, por ahora han detenido la hemorragia, recolocado huesos…por suerte no hubo lesiones cerebrales. Apenas no sobra tiempo para llenar esto y hacer la transfusión. ¿Estás seguro que con una unidad bastará? – Comentó olvidando su pequeño lapso de adicto al trabajo._

_- Sí, es más que suficiente, de lo contrario podría causar un fuerte choque que su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar. – Dijo el oji-zafiro sin cambiar de expresión_

_Tal vez lo ocultaba bajo una máscara de indiferencia pero algo le decía a Touya que también se encontraba preocupado, eso, era en parte una buena señal, al menos le dejaba pensar que tenía algo de moral. Sin embargo, sospechó que había muchos detalles que él no le había dicho sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer y no sabía si reprochárselo o agradecérselo. Ante todo, él le había asegurado que su hermana se salvaría, era lo único que importaba._

_- Gracias. - Le dijo con sinceridad. – Gracias por hacer esto… - En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no conocía su nombre._

_- Eriol, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa. – Contestó el otro con la mirada puesta en la bolsa, la cual estaba a punto de llenarse. _

_"Oh" logró articular simplemente el moreno, no se esperaba que el chico le diera su apellido, aunque de todos modos no lograba ubicarlo de ningún lado._

_- Aquel de allá es Seishiro Sakurakuza, mi empleado – Agregó con un movimiento de cabeza señalando a su compañero._

_- Es un gusto, yo soy Touya Daidouji – Le dijo extendiendo su mano pero Eriol lo detuvo señalando de nuevo hacía la bolsa. Touya se concentró a zafarle la sonda. - ¿Tú? ¿Estarás bien? ¿No te sientes mareado o algo? - Preguntó siendo víctima de la costumbre de su profesión. Eriol sonrío de lado._

_- De lo único que se debe preocupar ahora es de la recuperación de su hermana.- Le dijo sosteniendo esa sonrisa. Como si Touya le hubiera preguntado cuánto era dos más dos. El joven se levantó, tomó su cazadora y se la echó encima, anudó los cordones de sus botas e inició su camino a la salida. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de poner un pie afuera_

_ – Y, doctor Daidouji solo quiero recordarle que tenga discreción con lo que ha visto el día de hoy. – Advirtió con una mueca ladina._

_- ¿Qué hay con Yamazaki? – Cuestionó el moreno un tanto irritado por la actitud que estaba teniendo ese niñato._

_- A ése…lo tenemos bien amaestrado. – Dijo. – Y otra cosa, llámenos si sucede algo. – Le extendió una tarjeta._

_- ¿Qué podría ocurrir? – Aquello no le daba buena espina._

_- Solo tómelo como ese dicho que ustedes suelen decir "hombre precavido vale por dos" nos vemos – Y salió._

_El resto de la noche el doctor Daidouji se mantuve en vela, esperando que Tomoyo saliera del quirófano. Cuando la vio sería cerca del amanecer, la pusieron en el cuarto de recuperación y ahí a estado hasta el día de hoy._

- Con que aquí estabas Touya – Era Yukito, él había estado tan pendiente como el mismo Touya. Sin embargo, el moreno no le dijo nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

- ¿No ha despertado aún? – Preguntó su amigo, él negó con la cabeza.

- Pero…es la recuperación más asombrosa que he visto, no quedaron cicatrices ni moretones ni secuelas, ha sido un milagro. – Comentó Yukito un tanto asombrado y calmado a la vez

Eso mismo creía él, igual que todos los doctores que asistieron en la cirugía, el suceso rompía cualquier expectativa normal que se haya registrado antes. Suspiró de cansancio y de alivio.

- Deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco. – Aconsejó su colega.

- Gracias Yuki pero prefiero quedarme hasta que ella despierte. – Le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

Todo parecía ir bien, todo pronto regresaría a la normalidad, si Tomoyo despertaba en las próximas horas todavía podían hacer los preparativos que habían planeado. Seguro que la ausencia de la abuela iba ser doloroso para ella pero estarían juntos, estaría a su lado e intentarían retomar sus vidas a pesar de la tragedia justo como lo habían hecho en el pasado. Pero lo que estaba por ocurrir estaría muy lejos de ser así…

De improvisto la energía del edificio comenzó a falsear, haciendo que las lámparas se prendieran y apagaran sin cesar. El personal comenzó a movilizarse, hasta que Touya vio pasar a una de las enfermeras que estaban a cargo del área donde estaba su hermana; la detuvo. Estaba completamente pálida y sudaba.

- Doctor, que bueno que le encuentro. – Decía tratando de recuperar la respiración – Su hermana está…. – Él no pudo esperar a que terminase. Por su semblante no podía ser algo bueno, así que corrió hasta ahí. Oyó sus gritos cuando atravesó el pasillo.

La encontró sentada en su cama, tenía las manos en su cabeza y temblaba. Se acerqué a ella rápidamente. "Tomoyo qué te ocurre" le dijo. Pero no contestaba, solo se revolvía cómo si sintiera un dolor insoportable. "Tomoyo háblame, necesito saber qué te duele"

"Voces" dijo "Son demasiadas, haz que se callen" "DETENGALO" "DETENGALO, POR FAVOR" pero no había nadie ahí salvo él. "Tomoyo entra en ti" "Aquí no hay nadie" "Tomoyo… Tomoyo por favor" la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió pero ella no parecía escucharle. Temiendo lo peor Touya buscó su rostro…sus ojos….entonces lo entendió. Aquella ya no era su hermana.

El fuego de su chimenea crepitaba mientras consumía los troncos huecos y secos. No necesitaba calor, su cuerpo no lo sentía. Sin embargo, a Eriol le traía un sentimiento… - desde hacía tres días se había dedicado a la ardua tarea de rebuscar en su interior todas esas emociones que había reprimido con tanto ahínco - El sentimiento que el fuego le había mostrado se debatía entre la tristeza y la nostalgia. Los vampiros podían hacer muchas cosas: tenían longevidad, súper fuerza, velocidad, pero hay algo que no podían hacer…. _Olvidar. _Junto a una existencia milenaria se va almacenando una pesada carga de recuerdos que permanecen fotocopiados en su mente. Las danzarinas llamas naranjas, amarillas y rojas siempre lograban atraparlo como si se tratara de algún tipo de hechizo antiguo e hipnótico; no importaba donde estuviera, el fuego tenía ése poder invisible sobre él, haciéndole revivir sus más grandes tragedias.

**_Arden en traición, recuerdos de un ayer tragados por la tierra_**

_Londres Inglaterra 1895_

_Contando casi con quinientos años de existencia, sus padres se habían hecho de una gran fortuna. Tenían una bella mansión cerca de los que ahora son los jardines de Kensington, vivían bien y ellos desde hacía mucho ya se habían adaptado a la convivencia con los humanos, en ese entonces Eriol aún estaba aprendiendo y constantemente necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres para mantener sus habilidades al margen. Su padre El conde Albert de Clow, era uno de los pocos vampiros de raza pura que sobrevivían, era respetado por muchos y temido por todos. Él poseía habilidades que ningún otro nocturno - así los llamaban en ésas épocas - hubiera tenido jamás; tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro y esa era una de las razones por las cuales habían construido su fortuna. Su madre Midori Hiraguizawa era una nocturna proveniente de Japón, sus poderes eran inferiores en comparación con los de su esposo pero era dueña de una gran belleza que hasta las damiselas inglesas envidiaban. Ellos eran el mundo de Eriol. _

_Para cuando el apellido Clow Hiraguizawa logró hacerse de suficiente influencia, la habilidad de su padre ya estaba bajo su control y procuraba no usarla para beneficiarse más y vivieron varios años sin necesitarla. Sin embargo, no todo puede permanecer perfecto, por esos años Clow se entregó al alcohol, - él era uno de los escasos nocturnos que toleraba la comida humana, en cierto modo se había obligado hacerlo con el fin de pasar desapercibido más fácilmente - y a la mala vida, haciendo que sus visiones se volvieran borrosas e imprecisas, por eso, cuando Clow cayó en el vicio del juego, perdieron gran parte de su dinero y propiedades._

_Ese día él estaba especialmente furioso por haber perdido una apuesta contra un viejo extranjero proveniente de Alemania, su nombre Alexander Hoftman… aún recordaba la apariencia de ese hombre - que a pesar de ser un nocturno - tenía el cuerpo huesudo, pómulos saltados, el cabello de un platino opaco y unos ojos que podrían ser comparados con el mercurio. Eran tan gélidos que fácilmente podían atemorizar a cualquiera._

_Eriol los espió mientras discutían, su padre exigía una revancha pero Hoftman le pedía que no fuese un mal perdedor y le diera lo que ya habían acordado; Clow le contestó que ya no le quedaba nada salvo la hipoteca de nuestra mansión, su esposa e hijo de seis años. El alemán no podía aceptar la hipoteca ya que, ni si quiera cubriría su deuda. Cuando se detuvo a pensar en cómo solucionar ese predicamento, mostró una sonrisa perversa. _

_"Tu mujer es muy bella" dijo "y tu hijo aún es joven" "tal vez si me los entregaras podría olvidarlo todo" _

_La copa en que su padre bebía vino tinto estalló contra la puerta; le ordenó al hombre que se fuera, que no haría ningún trato de ese tipo con él ni con nadie. Esa fue la única vez que vio los ojos de su padre teñirse de rojo. El Alemán se marchó inconforme y con la promesa de que regresaría por lo que era suyo. Lo hizo._

_Tres días después de lo ocurrido, el conde tuvo un sueño, una visión. Levantó a su esposa e hijo muy angustiado, jamás lo habían visto así; les dijo que tenían que irse, que él se revindicaría y empezarían de nuevo. Ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo de empacar nada, salieron a media noche en dirección al norte, atravesando los espesos bosques en pocos minutos; eran como fantasmas silenciosos entre el ulular de las lechuzas y la luz espectral de luna. "_

_"Alguien nos sigue" dijo su madre después de detenerse un segundo, ella no tenía un corazón que latiera pero Eriol pudo saber que estaba asustada cuando lo pegó a su pecho. _

_"Son ellos" respondió su padre "los ángeles de plata" Para los humanos, los ángeles son sinónimo de amor y salvación pero para los de su especie significaba la muerte y la destrucción. Ellos, los ángeles de plata eran seres humanos que sabían de la existencia de los nocturnos y se dedicaban a cazarlos; de algún modo en alguna parte de la historia, ellos descubrieron la única manera de eliminarlos: utilizando balas de plata. _

_"¿Cómo han podido descubrirnos?" preguntó su madre mientras corría _

_"Ha sido Hoftman, él ha hecho un trato con ellos" respondió Clow acelerando el paso._

_Después empezaron a oírse disparos en diferentes direcciones, al parecer el alemán había juntado a un gran número de ellos._

_"Es inútil huir, ya están aquí" sentenció su padre. En ese entonces Eriol solo había escuchado leyendas sobre los ángeles de plata, todas eran aterradoras. Alguna vez había tenido pesadillas sobre ellos. Se encontró así mismo esperando, deseando que en esa ocasión resultara igual. Que todo fuera una pesadilla y que despertaría a salvo en su cama._

_De entre los árboles que los rodeaban empezaron a salir, uno por uno como una manada de lobos. Todos con la mitad del rostro cubierto por largas bufandas blancas y una cruz grabada en el hombro derecho de su traje blanco. Llevaban gruesos cinturones, donde el pequeño Eriol supuso que estaría el resto de sus municiones y en sus manos enguantadas los apuntaban con sus armas. _

_"Protege a nuestro hijo" ordenó su padre a Midori. _

_Ella, con su cuerpo tembloso lo estrechó más entre sus brazos y me cubrió los ojos. A partir de ahí Eriol solo pudo escuchar; primero un rugido que resonó por todos los rincones del bosque, después hubo disparos, gritos, carne siendo desprendida, el chorreo incesante de sangre. Su madre llamando a gritos a su padre, su madre soltando un chillido cuando le jalaron el cabello y lo tiraban junto a ella sobre la cama de hojarasca que era el bosque. Su madre, siempre tan amable y hermosa, ahora mostraba los dientes y sus ojos desprendían furia. Se lanzó contra uno, directamente a su yugular desatando un río de líquido carmesí. Otro que salió a la espalda de Eriol e intento sujetarlo pero Midori lo hizo retroceder con un jalón que terminó por dislocarle el brazo. Fue en ese momento, en que nadie se interponía en su camino, cuando el niño pude ver que ardía una hoguera unos metros más allá y en ella hervía el cuerpo de su padre. Le fue imposible ver otra cosa, ni si quiera fue consciente del balazo que atravesó la cabeza de su madre, ni su caída seca al suelo._

**_¿Para qué me sirve existir?_**

**_Ya no quiero ver tanto sufrir_**

**_Nada borrará lo que yo he vivido en mí andar_**

**_Sangre derramada de forma inmoral, que triste final es el marchar_**

**_Sin un adiós._**

_Ya nada importaba, no le importaba si ellos venían por él. Para Eriol todo ya era como un eco escuchado desde la distancia_

_ "¡Imbéciles les he dicho que la quería con vida!" "lo sentimos señor Hoftman era demasiado agresiva y tuvimos que" _

_Hoftman llegó hasta él, diciendo unas palabras que al chiquillo le parecieron incluso más terribles que la muerte "Al menos te tengo a ti"_

**_Un niño inocente le confío a un extraño corazón_**

"_¿Qué hacemos con la dama señor?" "Quemadla igual que al otro" el horrible crepitar de las llamas, el olor a carne quemada, el vacío que se alojó en su interior…fue todo lo que quedó esa noche._

- Señor…

- Amo Eriol – Por fin me el aludido se da cuenta que Seiichiro le llama.

- Si, dime. – Dice tratando de desempolvarse de aquellas memorias.

- Le he traído un poco de té señor. – Comenta el hombre asentando la taza en el escritorio.

- Claro, gracias. – Contestó el oji-zafiro dejando su sillón junto a la chimenea e ir hacía ahí.

Por un momento un aguijonazo de dolor le invade la cabeza y le nubla la visión, entonces Seichiro se ubica a su lado para sostenerlo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le pregunta un tanto preocupado. – Señor, sabe que la comida humana no es nada comparada con… quizás debería al hospital y… - Trataba de convencerlo.

Tal y como lo hizo su padre, Eriol se obligó a tolerar la comida humana - aunque su razón fue más por honrar su memoria que por necesidad - pero un vampiro siempre necesitaba sangre para sentirse completamente saciado y él no había probado gota desde la noche en que conoció a la jovencita de ojos hermosos.

- No hace falta; además no podemos arriesgarnos después lo que paso. Si el doctor Touya fue capaz de detectar la falta de bolsas de sangre alguien más podría hacerlo. – Justificó. Trató de aclarar su mente y de a poco su visión recuperó nitidez.

- Pero ahora usted cuenta con la ayuda de ese doctor ¿o no? – Insistía el sirviente.

- Él tiene preocupaciones más importantes ahora. – Contestó Eriol tomando asiento tras su escritorio. Miró su reflejo en el té y luego bebió un sorbo, pero aquello era como si tomase agua, no le percibía ni un sabor. – Por cierto, ¿él no ha llamado? – Preguntó mientras retomaba la lectura que había dejado antes de hundirse en el pasado.

- No señor. – Respondió Seishiro con su siempre monocorde voz.

- Ya han pasado tres días. – Dijo más para sí mismo.

Lo único que sabía con exactitud era que la chica se había salvado pero aún quedaba la duda de qué pasaría en el momento en que ella despertase. Hasta ahora Eriol había llegado a dos conclusiones: la primera y la que más se aferraba a creer, era de que la sangre – su sangre – sólo se encargaría de sanar y reparar todo lo que había sido dañado sin hacer nada más. La segunda – la que más le preocupaba – era de que las propiedades encerradas en su sangre llegasen a su ADN e indujeran cambios en su sistema, convirtiéndola en una especie de híbrido humano-nocturno o algo peor. No sabía si su hermano lo perdonaría si eso llegase a suceder. Sin mencionar el revuelo que desataría entre los suyos cuando esa noticia se diera a conocer; seguramente sería castigado por su acción repentina de bondad a pesar de ser el cabeza del clan y a ella… seguramente encontrarían la forma de hacerla desaparecer. Suspiró sintiéndose realmente cansado.

- Señor, debo insistir. Tal vez podríamos ir a otro hospital… - Pedía Sakurazuka al notar el semblante un tanto demacrado que tenía su patrón.

Él solía ser así, a veces a Eriol daba la impresión que sobreactuaba cuando se trataba de su bienestar, no solo porque su patrón anterior – el señor Hoftman – se lo había encargado justo antes de que hubieran salido huyendo de ahí, sino también porque tenía un aferrado sentido de servicio y lealtad que a él le costaba entender. Su rostro anguloso y sus ojos desconcertantes de color diferente tenían algo que le recordaba a su padre, quizás era el secreto guardado en sus años o podría ser el simple hecho de su serenidad; en cualquier caso era lo más cercano a un familiar.

- He dicho que no. – Recalcó el joven un tanto exasperado. – Esperaremos a que… - No pudo terminar su frase, ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Eriol se acomodó pesadamente en eli sillón de cuero, masajeándose las sienes y dejó que Seichiro se hiciese cargo. Asintió un par de veces, luego se despegó el auricular del oído y le hizo una seña para que tomara la llamada. El joven nocturno lo miró interrogante pero tomó el teléfono "Sí, diga" "Maldito ¿qué le has hecho a mi hermana?" era la llamada que tanto había esperado e indicaba el destino que desde un principio lo había inquietado "Doctor Daidouji, ¿qué ha sucedido?" Eriol apenas y pudo entender algo, se escuchaban gritos del otro lado de la línea, gritos de la señorita Tomoyo. Su voz estaba llena de angustia, de dolor; no podía imaginarse qué estaría ocurriendo. "Suminístrele un calmante. Estaremos ahí en diez minutos" sentenció antes de colgar. Para entonces Seishiro ya le había preparado un abrigo y tenía en sus manos las llaves del coche.

….

**_El viento sopló, guiándome hacia un lugar tan desolador_**

**_Ya no sé quién soy, y lloró al ver en el espejo mi otro yo._**

Tomoyo sentía que la cabeza iba explotarle, le estallaría en mil pedazos si alguien no la ayudaba. Gritaba. Gritaba hasta que su garganta comenzó a doler.

¡DETENGALO! ¡DETENGALO, POR FAVOR!

Había mucho ruido, tanto como tener un par de altavoces en medio de un concierto de _heavy metal._ Eran un millar de voces, todas entremezclándose, susurrando, hablando, gritando. Eran tantas que no podía distinguir unas de otras; ideas, pensamientos, palabras, lamentos; un conjunto de coros desordenados.

¡DETENGANLOS!

Se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza, tapándose los oídos con las manos. Sabía que Touya estaba ahí, lo había visto y ahora la zamarreaba por los hombros, él también gritaba, podía ver su boca abriéndose y cerrándose pero su voz no llegaba hasta a ella, no podía escucharla con tanto caos en su mente. Junto a él llegaban otros médicos y enfermeras "Es una crisis nerviosa" las palabras se cortaban las unas con las otras "Denle una dosis de Flouxetina" "Es una verdadera tragedia" "Sus padres…. Y ahora su abuela" ¡NOOOOOO! Gritó. Los cristales comenzaron a hacerse añicos, uno tras otro. Las luces parpadeaban, todo era tan extraño, todo era tan doloroso. Solo quería desaparecer, solo quería estar en paz y no volver a sufrir jamás…

**_Guitarreando estoy, esta canción,_**

**_A los que están en el más allá…_**

Cuando el auto aparcó había un gran número de personas cerca de la entrada, apuntaban hacia arriba en el tercer piso, donde por lo menos diez de sus ventanas se habían roto. _Entonces Eriol pudo sentirlo… un nuevo vampiro había nacido…_ Se apresuró a entrar, no le importaban las llamadas acusatorias por correr en los pasillos o empujar a personal médico, tenía que llegar. Parar de alguna forma lo que ahora había desatado, si es que aún podía detenerlo.

- Haz venido. – Lo detuvo el doctor Daidouji.

Estaba de pie con la espalda recostada en una puerta – que supuso – sería la habitación de la señorita Daidouji. Tenía los brazos cruzados y grandes bolsas en los ojos. "La fragilidad humana" pensó. Ahora Tomoyo ya no era uno de ellos y su hermano ya parecía saberlo.

- ¿Cómo está? – Dijo Hiraguizawa sorprendido de la calma del moreno. Por la forma en que le había hablado en el teléfono esperaba que por lo menos lo recibiera con una golpiza.

- Se ha dormido por el calmante. – Respondió. – Lo que ha sucedido, ha sido por tu sangre ¿no es así?

Eriol asintió. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable de nuevo _¿Acaso hicimos lo correcto? _En algún lugar se encontré contestando "sí" y de igual forma intuía que el doctor Touya había llegado a la misma conclusión sin importarle mucho las consecuencias que habían venido con esa decisión.

**_Una estrella, hoy se hará fugaz, para el dolor calmar._**

- ¿Qué hay qué hacer ahora? – Cuestionó el moreno después de un rato.

- Creo que lo mejor sería llevarla conmigo. – Contestó el nocturno con cautela. – Aún desconocemos de lo que es capaz de hacer, nunca se ha presentado un caso así antes. Debemos vigilarla y con nosotros estará a salvo. – Analizó.

- Hace un momento no paraba de decir que detuviésemos el ruido pero no había nada para que ella se pusiera en ese estado. Después los vidrios estallaron y el sistema eléctrico sufrió un corto. Cuando la sedamos tuvimos que cambiarla de habitación – Explicó el doctor.

- Es muy probable que lo que ella estuvo escuchando fueran los pensamientos de todas las personas que están aquí. – Repuso Eriol recordando fugazmente las crisis que alguna vez había padecido.

Touya lo miró asombrado - ¿Ustedes pueden hacer eso? - Él asintió.

- Podemos hacer más que eso – Dijo Eriol conteniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que el moreno hubiera querido escuchar, además de que era una violación completa a la privacidad. Miró a Eriol con reproche.

– No se preocupe, los que llevamos tiempo en esto aprendemos a ignorarlo. Por eso sugiero que se vaya conmigo, no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo con los humanos sin volverse loca. – Explicó con cierta desazón. - Entre nosotros no nos es posible usar este tipo de habilidades, se puede decir que no funcionan si lo queremos utilizar con uno de los nuestros. – Touya pareció meditarlo y a pesar de su coraza de frialdad y pensamiento analítico Eriol pudo ver el debate interno que estaba teniendo. Hasta que por fin se decidió.

- Debo hablar con ella primero. Debo explicarle al menos cómo su vida se convirtió…en esto.

- De acuerdo. – Concedió el nocturno. - ¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?

- Una hora, quizás. – Respondió él pasándose una mano por su barba sin rasurar.

- En cuanto despierte pondré una barrera que bloqueará el tránsito de los pensamientos ajenos a su mente. Es una técnica que requiere mucho poder así que debe explicarle rápido. – Le dijo Eriol algo molesto, no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante otros. Touya estuvo de acuerdo.

Los parpados de Tomoyo poco a poco se abrieron. Había tenido un sueño horrible y perturbador donde miles de voces se habían apoderado de su mente. "Menos mal, que fue un sueño" se dijo aliviada. Observó la habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba en el hospital. Se levantó sobresaltada recordando el accidente. Encontrándose con su hermano a un lado.

- Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntaba. Tomoyo reparó que Touya tenía el rostro agotado, podía ver que no había dormido en días.

- ¿La abuela? ¿Abu? ¿Dónde está? – Cuestionaba preocupada. Él no pudo mirarla, por el contrario bajó la mirada al piso.

La joven conocía esa conducta en su hermano, había hecho lo mismo cuando preguntó por sus padres después del accidente. No le dijo una palabra, pero Tomoyo lo supo…

**_Ellos no vendrán, pero en paz se manifestarán._**

**_Permanecerán, en el alma de la humanidad._**

**_Dejando una huella inmune de olvidar._**

Lloró como aquella vez, lloró por haber vivido en lugar de ella, lloré por sus planes rotos, por sentir nuevamente esa soledad, porque de nuevo la vida la golpeaba donde más le dolía, lloró por la ausencia. Lloró y lloró por haber perdido otra vez a alguien que amaba.

- Escucha Tommy… - Empezó Touya tratando de que el llanto tampoco le embargara. – Las cosas ya no son como antes, nunca volverán a serlo. Lo sabía. Ella sabía que nada sería igual sin Abu, ¿cómo harían para llenar el vacío de esa segunda perdida? ¿Cómo le enseñaría a su corazón estar sin ella?

"¿Por qué?" "¿¡Por qué tuvo que ser ella y no yo!?" "¿¡Por qué no morí a su lado!?" de nuevo una oleada de llanto se apoderó de ella mientras gritaba esas preguntas que se quedarían sin respuesta por siempre "¿¡PORQUÉ!"

Las luces comenzaron a falsear… justo como en su sueño. Un sueño que ahora me parecía demasiado real para serlo. Miró a Touya y él asintió imperceptiblemente como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento.

- No…no…no puede ser. – Comenzó a decir ella casi ahogando un sollozo.

- Tommy… tú…ya no eres… - Decía su hermano despacio. Lo que fuera que le quisiese decir le estaba costando.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de pronto. Dejando ver a un chico alto y esbelto, de saco negro, camisa a rayas y jeans oscuros. Tenía el cabello algo alborotado, llevaba el flequillo irregular cayéndole por la frente. Su rostro era pálido, le recordó a la nieve, le recordó a… ¡el chico! ¡El chico que vio antes del accidente!

- Tú… - Dijo él.

Aunque Tomoyo estaba demasiado confundida, lo miró. Estaba un poco demacrado como si no hubiera comido en días, además tenía un brillo en la cara como si estuviera sudando por hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo. Él caminó hasta la cama, casi tambaleándose.

– Tú…eres un vampiro. – Con el resto de sus palabras su cuerpo comenzó a desfallecer hasta que él se asedió de la cama para quedar de rodillas.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaba ella entendiendo cada vez menos lo que estaba sucediendo. Su hermano se situó al lado del joven y colocó una mano sobre su espalda. Él chico jadeaba y apretaba los ojos como si tuviera una fuerte migraña.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó Touya.

- Ya no hay tiempo. Estoy demasiado débil, debemos irnos ahora. – Contestaba Eriol con dificultad. Tras él Seichiro con su siempre traje negro y gafas oscuras. Touya lo miró y después a su hermana.

Tomoyo entre tanto, no sabía que pensar, ¡no entendía nada!

- Tómala. Les ayudaré a salir. – Le indicó su hermano al hombre de gafas.

Acto seguido, el hombre tomó a la joven en brazos, colocando su pequeño cuerpo sobre su hombro. Ella chilló, exigiendo a su hermano una explicación pero él estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando al otro chico a mantenerse en pie. Tomoyo pataleó con fuerza y gritó mientras recorrían el pasillo; las enfermeras les miraban escandalizados pero no hacían intento por detenerlos, quizá porque su hermano iba detrás excusándose con la mirada.

**_Me dejo llevar a un lugar, donde una vez más delicados pétalos caerán_**

**_Como seña de que no es mi final_**

De repente a Tomoyo, dolerle la cabeza justo como en su sueño. Primero oía murmullos queriéndose colar igual que una brisa, luego resonaban como ecos por todas las paredes de su cerebro, iban y venían por oleadas: "Perdóname hermanita" "¡Dios mío que escándalo " "Espero que el doctor Touya no se meta en problemas" "Pobre niña, se ha vuelto loca" "Que tragedia, es tan joven" "Que guapos que están esos chicos" finalmente todo se revolvía y formaba un ruido ensordecedor que martillaba con fuerza en su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo. No importaba si se tapaba los oídos, porque ninguna persona hablaba, no movían ni los labios. Entonces ¿cómo podía escucharlos con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo soportaba, no podía soportarlo más. ¡BASTAAA! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando callar todo aquello. La luz eléctrica se intensificó hasta que las lámparas explotaron como efecto dominó y las ventanas que dejaban atrás también lo hicieron. Tomoyo deseó no haber abierto los ojos, así no habría visto nada… no habría visto cómo la realidad se mezclaba con la ficción. Sus ojos que estaba en dirección a lo que abandonaban, vieron cómo la lluvia de proyectiles de cristal caían hacía Touya y el otro chico; pudo ver cómo el joven tiraba a su hermano a un lado para protegerlo. Para que él recibiera el proyectil cristal y se le incrustaba en el pecho, la sangre cayó a borbotones y el joven se retorció hasta casi perder el equilibrio. Las enfermeras y la gente que fue testigo gritaron horrorizadas… igual que ella… ¡NOOOOO!

Eriol se tambaleó como antes, se llevó la mano al pecho y de un jalón extrajo el vidrio roto.

Tomoyo ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Seguía con vida! La sangre de su pecho goteaba, se podía ver el agujero en su camisa. Por un momento el hombre que la cargaba se volvió, cambiando su campo de visión. Escuchó que el chico le decía "Estoy bien, sigue" el hombre asintió e inició su camino hacía delante de nuevo. Ya casi estaban en la salida; el chico caminaba lento pero aún seguía atrás de ellos. Entonces, justo cuando íban a dejar el hospital, la joven Daidouji vio cómo el salvador de su hermano se llevaba uno sus dedos –cubierto de sangre - a la boca y luego sonreía mostrando un par de colmillos afilados y blancos. "Tú…eres un vampiro" recordó que había dicho. Pero ¡si él vampiro era él! Debía de serlo, aunque parecía increíble e irreal, ella lo había visto.

De nuevo las voces retomando su guerra sin cuartel en su mente, era insoportable. Hasta la luz del sol le hizo daño cuando salió. El hombre que la cargaba, la puso en el asiento trasero de un auto, poco después llegó el joven pero ni si quiera pudo verlo; el dolor era tan intenso que la obligaba a cerrar los ojos…voces…voces… ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! Rogaba a punto de desfallecer.

"Seishiro que esperas, arranca" – Apremió Eriol.

Para Tomoyo todos los sonidos externos eran como zumbidos lejanos. El auto acelerando, el motor en marcha, esos ruidos no se comparaban con la escandalera que se desencadenaba en su cabeza: _"Espero llegar pronto a casa" "Qué comeremos hoy" "Lo extraño" "Estoy cansado" "La llamaré" "Debería decirle que no" "Me pondré a dieta" "Olvide darle de comer al perro" "Iré al centro comercial" "Esta noche no llegaré a casa"_ ¡CALLENLAS! ¡CALLENLAS! No sabía cuánto más podría soportar.

"Tomoyo" "Tomoyo sé que puedes oírme" era ¿el chico? "Tienes que concentrarte" sentía su aliento susurrándole en la oreja "Concéntrate, concéntrate en mi voz" ella lo escuchaba como si estuviera a muchos metros bajo el agua, era parecido a un gorgoteo.

"¿Concentrarme?" "Hay tanto ruido aquí" "No puedo, no puedo." se decía así misma a punto de rendirse. "Es lo mejor" "Si muero aquí, muy prontó estaré con Abu, Mamá y Papá"

- Cosmic Love -

**_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_**

_Una estrella fugaz cayó de tu corazón y aterrizó en mis ojos_

**_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_**

_Grité alto, mientras pasaba rasgándolos, y ahora me ha dejado ciego_"

Esa voz… ¿quién es? ¿Acaso es Touya? ¿Dios? Esa voz parece suave y dulce, quisiera alcanzarla, quisiera oírla con claridad"

**_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_**

_Las estrellas, la luna, todas se han apagado_

**_You left me in the dark_**

_Me dejaste en la oscuridad_

**_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

_Ni alba, ni día, siempre estoy en este crepúsculo_

**_In the shadow of your heart_**

_En la sombra de tu corazón_

Tomoyo empezaba dejar a un lado el ruido, su mente se comenzaba a despejar, pesó entonces que al fin olvidaría toda su tristeza, todos sus malos recuerdos.

**_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_**

_Y a oscuras, puedo oír el latido de tu corazón_

**_I tried to find the sound_**

_Intenté encontrar el sonido_

**_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_**

_Pero entonces paró, y yo estaba en la oscuridad_

Las voces poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en murmullos, después susurros, como si cada nota cantada por esa voz la llevase de vuelta a la superficie.

**_So darkness I became_**

_Así que en oscuridad me convertí_

**_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_**

_Las estrellas, la luna, todas se han apagado_

**_You left me in the dark_**

_Me dejaste en la oscuridad_

**_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

_Ni alba, ni día, siempre estoy en este crepúsculo_

**_In the shadow of your heart_**

_En la sombra de tu corazón_

Las voces dieron paso al silencio, silencio que armonizaba con esa melodía. La envolvía y arrullaba como si estuviese de nuevo en los brazos de su madre.

**_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_**

_Cogí las estrellas de tus ojos, y entonces hice un mapa_

**_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_**

_Y sabía que de algún modo encontraría el camino de vuelta_

**_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_**

_Entonces oí el latido de tu corazón, estabas en la oscuridad_

**_So I stayed in the darkness with you_**

_Así que me quedé en la oscuridad contigo_

Y ese silencio se transformó en recuerdos. En recuerdos donde era feliz, donde sus padres aún vivían y jugaban con ella y su hermano en el jardín; donde aún caminaba, donde la abuela la consentía con sus galletas de chispas de chocolate.

**_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_**

_Las estrellas, la luna, todas se han apagado_

**_You left me in the dark_**

_Me dejaste en la oscuridad_

**_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_**

_Ni alba, ni día, siempre estoy en este crepúsculo_

**_In the shadow of your heart_**

_En la sombra de tu corazón_

Era tan hermoso que deseaba con todo el corazón quedarse ahí, aunque fuera una farsa, aunque fuera una mentira, prefería vivir en aquel tiempo detenido. Prefería creer en una mentira que la hiciera reír a creer en una realidad que la hiciera llorar.

El canto de Eriol la había aliviado ¿quién lo diría? él, cantándole a una humana; por un momento se sintió avergonzado. No pudo evitar sonreír al descubrir otra emoción; era incomoda y le dejaba un hormigueo en el pecho pero no le importaba, lo haría de nuevo si eso fuese necesario. Cantaría una y mil veces, igual que lo había hecho su madre cuando sus primeros poderes comenzaban a brotar y se salían de control; sus cantos siempre lo calmaban y le devolvían la paz que su bestia interna le robaba. Ahora tenía una niña justo a su lado, una joven delicada e indefensa a la que la vida había golpeado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. _¿Qué he hecho? _Se preguntó; la vida – su vida y la de los suyos – no era dichosa ni mucho menos fácil. Ellos eran lo que eran; unos monstruos depredadores sin escrúpulos ni decencia. ¿Cómo había podido arrastrar a una chica así a su bajo mundo? Realmente ¿lo había hecho con el único fin de salvarle la vida? O ¿había un motivo oculto detrás de eso? Su parte más oscura le respondió "Sí" "Desde que la viste sentiste algo…algo diferente" "Por eso la quisiste para ti" "Por eso no te importo romper las reglas" "Querías que fuera tuya"

Y ahí estaba ella, con lágrimas en sus mejillas; entrando a una realidad que solo es posible en las pesadillas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de conceder algo de razón a sus bajos instintos, no se arrepentía. El tenerla ahí, acurrucada a su lado, le daba una fuerte seguridad de que no podía ser de otra manera; sonaba egoísta pero por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de satisfacer un capricho. "Te protegeré y serás feliz" le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Tal vez su mundo estaba condenado de vivir entre tinieblas pero ahora junto a ella, la oscuridad no le parecía tan mala.

**_Hay algo detrás del sol, es el amor_**

_CONTINUARÁ…._


	3. Cuando las palabras no Alcanzan

Hello everybody! Aquí ya les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Para los que me han seguido y para los nuevos lectores les recuerdo que los capítulos uno y dos han sido reeditados! así que les recomiendo que se los lean - ya que tienen unos cuantos cambios - También les informo que por estos días actualizaré mi profile donde explicaré lo que sucederá con mis otros fanfics. Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten la lectura...

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia es de mi completa autoría por favor NO COPIAR, REEDITAR NI RESUBIR EN OTRA PAGINA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.

* * *

**CRIATURAS NOCTURNAS**

_Capítulo 3_

_Cuando las Palabras no Alcanzan_

En su estudio reinaba el silencio, a pesar de que estuviera más lleno que de costumbre, sólo podía escucharse el "tick-tack" del reloj; a pesar de que en ese lugar el tiempo hacía mucho que había dejado de importar, a Eriol le gustaba ese antiquísimo reloj. Desde que lo vio en un mercado de pulgas en Inglaterra hacía más de 80 años, supo que debía de estar en su casa. Tenía un recubrimiento de hierro forjado con un color dorado viejo, que se enroscaba formando rosetones; era tal el detalle, que hasta las espinas tenían el tamaño exacto. Recordó que el viejo vendedor le había dicho que quizás no funcionara, pero aun así era una bella pieza. Él estuvo de acuerdo y lo compró sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo había limpiado y pulido con sus propias manos; le había sustituido su mecanismo por uno nuevo, hasta dejarlo impecable. Sin duda hubiera sido del agrado de su madre, quizás, esa había sido la razón por la cual lo había adquirido. Las rosas siempre se la recordaban; bellas, delicadas, pero armadas con espinos para proteger sus frágiles pétalos.

Hasta ahora, a Eriol siempre lo habían comparado con su padre y en consecuencia, así lo creía también. Era casi la viva imagen de él. Los ojos, el porte, el cabello, la tonalidad de su piel, incluso un pequeño hoyuelo que se escondía a un costado izquierdo de sus labios.

Pero en este pequeño momento, cayó en la cuenta de que también tenía mucho de su madre al ver esa réplica de rosas de latón. Por fuera y a primera vista, Eriol podía ser buenmozo, con modales ejemplares y conducta intachable, sin embargo, a la hora de proteger todo aquello que consideraba importante, podía ser igual de ponzoñoso como esas espinas. Hoy, había dado prueba de aquello, y muy probablemente lo seguiría haciendo en el futuro. No había herido a nadie en el hospital, más no habría dudado en hacerlo si hubiese resultado necesario. Pocas veces mostraba esa convicción tan aguerrida y desprendida por otros que no fuesen sus más cercanos amigos. Hasta que apareció una excepción Tomoyo se había convertido en la excepción de todo su sistema, de todas sus reglas, de todas sus creencias… - sonrío a tan revelador hecho –

Como lo hacen todos los humanos ante un entronque en su camino, él había decidido. La había elegido aún sabiendo de que con ella, todo iba resultar difícil, peligroso y hasta doloroso; la pregunta – la que seguiría apareciendo en su cabeza una y un millón de veces más, era - ¿por qué? ¿Por qué elegir el camino más complicado? ¿Por qué arriesgar todo por una humana? Cada vez que se lo preguntaba o se lo preguntaban – como lo había hecho el hermano de la chica – daba una respuesta firme. Pero lo curioso era, que cada vez, encontraba una razón distinta. Unas, más racionales, otras, justificables y un resto más, - las que menos quería aceptar – llevadas por el deseo, fruto de aquel ser que todo nocturno llevaba dentro.

En esos instantes en particular, Eriol se debatía en cuál de las tres diferentes razones se debía apoyar. Puesto que el silencio que pendía en el aire, pronto se terminaría. Podía verlo en los ojos de su compañero Shaoran Lee un joven de cabello castaño, alta estatura y ojos ámbares; éste, sólo aguardaba a que Meiling – la criada de Eriol – terminara con su labor de enfermería para tomar la palabra y obtener todos los detalles del incidente en que lo había entrometido. Solo de pensar la tremenda escena que su castaño camarada le iba armar, le produjo una mueca en el rostro.

- ¿Eh? Discúlpeme amo Eriol, no fue mi intención ajustaras tan fuerte – Lo sacaba de sus pensamientos la chica que terminaba de vendarle la herida en el pecho.

- No te preocupes Mei – Respondió él conteniendo otra sonrisa.

La llaga por su puesto, ya había cicatrizado incluso antes de que llegara a casa pero en cuanto la joven lo vio cubierto de sangre y la camisa casi destrozada, corrió a socorrerle sin si quiera preguntarle nada; Meiling al igual que Seichiro siempre estaban un paso adelante cuando se trataba de protegerle. Sin embargo, a la chica que tenía enfrente – una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos cual rubíes – simplemente no podía negarle nada. Así que, después de unos intentos fallidos para convencerla de que estaba bien, se dejó atender finalmente como niño bueno y obediente. Apenas tuvo tiempo para asegurarse que Tomoyo fuera llevada a una de las habitaciones, para luego llamar a Shaoran fugazmente. Si quería salir a flote de ésta, Li Shaoran lo ayudaría; o al menos eso se esforzaba a creer.

Desde que se habían conocido – tres décadas atrás – se convirtieron en verdaderos amigos, de esos con los que puedes pelear, reír y hacer tonterías en todo momento. Aunque en esta ocasión Eriol sabía que lo que había hecho sobrepasa por mucho una simple travesura y por ende, su compañero mostraba una actitud que no dejaba entrever nada de camaradería. Volvió la vista en Meiling, que, sin proponérselo lo estaba ayudando en más de una manera. Le estaba regalando unos valiosos segundos para terminar de idear una manera para convencer a Shaoran que lo cubriera y limpiara el desastre que había dejado en el hospital central – como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado en distintas ocasiones- pero por primera vez, Eriol no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Miró entonces a la acompañante de Lee – Sakura Kinomoto – una chica linda y de semblante cálido, de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos esmeraldas. Con suerte, con su ayuda, lograría persuadir al nocturno de China en esta nueva y arriesgada aventura.

Sakura por su parte, miraba atentamente la tarea de Meiling, como si estuviese grabando cada movimiento en lo más profundo de su mente. Siempre encontraba la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo y la enfermería era una labor casi obligatoria en su mundo, si querías mantenerte en una pieza. Quizás por eso, la cerezo le ponía tanta atención a aquello. No obstante, en cuanto ella sintió la mirada de Eriol, volteó hacía él con una extensa sonrisa, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento. Con este pequeño gesto Hiraguizawa suspiró más tranquilo, dándose así, el valor para no seguir prolongando lo que era inevitable.

- Te agradezco mucho Mei pero ya es suficiente – Sentenció suavemente, empezando a sospechar que la aludida se estaba demorando más de la cuenta adrede por la misma razón por la que él se había dejado curar ahí mismo.

Las joyas rojas de sus ojos le miraron con aprehensión pero obedeció al instante, recogió las vendas restantes, colocó el recipiente de agua oxigenada en la charola en la que la había llevado y con una delicadeza envidiable se puso de pie para abandonar luego la habitación.

Shaoran dejó el puesto que había estado ocupando junto a la chimenea para acercarse a su compañero inglés, lo miró como para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y cuando estuvo convencido de ello, se sentó frente a él.

- Bien, ¿me vas a explicar qué rayos está sucediendo? ¿y por qué tuve que mandar a la mitad de mi personal a la ciudad? – Cuestionó tratando de contenerse.

- Bueno…es… es algo… complicado. – Le respondió Eriol.

Esta conducta era nueva para Shaoran, su amigo siempre había sido directo, firme, calculador, incluso para hacer bromas Eriol nunca dudaba, porque en todo simplemente sabía lo que quería. Pero en ese momento, el Hiraguizawa que tenía enfrente era totalmente diferente; no solamente era su comportamiento incluso su semblante estaba distinto. Lucía como si algo dentro de él se hubiese revivido, como si de pronto hubiera encontrado la salida después de un largo túnel oscuro. Eso provocaba en Shaoran una confusión mayor, puesto que la situación por la que lo había llamado – cualquiera que fuese – estaba lejos de ser algo agradable, lo intuía.

- Quizás si empiezas por el principio sea más fácil – Obvio él.

- Créeme, no es fácil de ninguna forma. – Le respondió con una sonrisa ladina. Pero Shaoran no pudo devolver el gesto.

- Inténtalo – Presionó. Eriol suspiró.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa forma de actuar parecía tan… humana. ¿Desde cuándo Eriol se comportaba como un mortal? Comer alimentos era una cosa – de hecho Shaoran lo respetaba por eso – pero esto era algo muy distinto, no sabía si debía aliviarse o preocuparse.

- Si no me lo dices, no podré ayudarte. Así que hazlo de una vez.

- De acuerdo… - Concedió éste vencido. – Sucedió hace tres días, en una de mis escapadas a la ciudad.

- Sabía que no traería nada bueno esos viajecitos tuyos. – Recriminó Lee por lo bajo. Eriol optó por ignorar el comentario.

- Fui al hospital por sangre. – Dijo. No era un secreto para el castaño que su amigo era quizás el único nocturno sin una _"presa" _fija. – Ahí conocí a una chica, una humana y…

En ese momento Shaoran empezó a comprender la posible razón del cambio del inglés y al parecer esa razón tenía nombre, aunque no le gustaba el pequeño detalle de que fuera mortal.

- …Shaoran yo vi su muerte. – Sentenció Eriol.

- Espera… ¿qué? – Tuvo que detenerle. Al parecer se había enfrascado demasiado en sus pensamientos, perdiendo por un instante el hilo de la conversación. - ¿Tuviste una predicción? ¿Cómo tu padre? – Cuestionaba sin poder creerlo.

- Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que aun sabiéndolo no pude evitarlo. – Le respondió Eriol con un tono pesaroso que hace mucho no le escuchaba.

El corazón del castaño se apretujó al oírlo de ese modo, sabía que Eriol solo dejaba libre sus sentimientos cuando éstos rebasaban el límite que él podía soportar. Y al parecer en esta ocasión así lo indicaba. Sin embargo, al saber esto, Shaoran "respiró" más tranquilo, quizás la situación no era tan grande como se lo había imaginado, es posible que hasta Eriol hubiera exagerado y se hubiera dejado llevar por los sentimientos; tal vez por ellos, se había salido de control dentro del hospital central dejándose al descubierto ante algunas personas y por eso, le había pedido ayuda. Shaoran era el encargado del sector de seguridad entre los nocturnos y cada vez que un suceso así ocurría, él era el único con la autorización de intervenir usando sus habilidades. Él tenía el poder de borrar la memoria humana, una tarea que no muchos nocturnos eran capaces de hacer.

Le dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Eriol en señal de apoyo.

- Ánimo Eriol, la vida humana es así, no es como si tú hubieras podido hacer algo de todas formas. – Le decía pero justo cuando terminaba de pronunciar la frase, algo en la expresión de su compañero le dijo que aquello no había sido todo. – Tú…no podías hacer nada… no hiciste nada ¿cierto?

Silencio. Esa no era la respuesta que quería.

- Amigo – Le dijo en un tono tenso y serio – no hiciste nada ¿cierto?

Ésa era la parte que Eriol aún no sabía cómo explicar, pero debía decirlo quisiera o no.

- Nuestra sangre tiene la habilidad de regenerar tejidos y órganos dañados…así que yo… sólo…fue una pequeña transfusión nada más. – Respondía tratando de que sonara lo más despreocupado posible. Ahora sabía por qué siempre era un actor sin dialogo en sus pequeñas puestas en escena dentro del mundo humano. Él no sabía mentir.

- ¿Así que tú le diste de tu sangre a una humana para salvarla? – Cuestiona el joven de orbes ambarinas con unos decibeles de más. Eriol asintió sin tomar en cuenta de que esa pregunta sonaba más a una reprimenda.

Shaoran bufó de la molestia y de la impresión ¡finalmente su amigo había perdido un tornillo! Era la única explicación coherente que podía encontrar a todo ese torbellino fugaz de cambios en el inglés. ¡Aquello era una locura!

Pero de improvisto la pregunta más apremiante golpeó de lleno en su mente.

- ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó interesado. Eriol volvió a asentir y aunque esa era obviamente una buena noticia él no parecía contento, eso le dio mala espina. - ¿Pero? - Se vio obligado a cuestionar, aunque a estas alturas Lee ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando, aquello pintaba realmente mal.

- Ella está a salvo ahora pero… ya no es… ella es como nosotros ahora… - Recitó esas frases casi en un leve susurro como si pronunciarlas le provocara un dolor agudo en la garganta. – Mi sangre la trasformó en un nocturno.

Para entonces Lee ya estaba de pie y daba vueltas por la habitación como un frenético, hasta Sakura que había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo reprimió un leve gritillo en cuanto escuchó la confesión de su amigo. Finalmente al no poder contener todos los sentimientos que se le avecinaban como una avalancha, el joven de cabellos castaños azotó la mano fuertemente sobre el escritorio.

- Eriol ¿¡te das cuenta de la gran estupidez que has hecho!? – Vociferó.

Hiraguizawa se consideraba una persona tolerante, entendía la posición en la que Shaoran se encontraba, incluso justificaba su enojo; pero esas palabras lograron encender en él una pequeña llama de ira. ¿¡Salvar a otra persona era una estupidez!? Como si un resorte invisible lo hubiera empujado, el inglés ya estaba de pie y encaraba al castaño.

- Dime ¡que más querías que hiciera! ¡no podía dejar que simplemente… muriera! – Recriminó.

- ¡Por supuesto que podías! ¡ella es una humana Eriol, morir es parte de su naturaleza!

- ¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Ella… Tomoyo es… - Aquello no le estaba saliendo bien, todos los argumentos que había preparado se le habían escapado de la mente y se estaba dejando embestir por la emoción; le resultaba tan enloquecedor como frustrante. – Estoy seguro que si se tratara de Sakura tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. – Escupió como último recurso.

- ¡Esto no se trata de Sakura, de ti o de mí! ¡Se trata de que has quebrantado la regla más sagrada que existe en este mundo! ¡Haz jugado con la vida de alguien, haz roto el equilibrio! ¡Eso va mucho más allá de lo que yo pueda hacer!

- Shaoran… - La joven castaña yacía a su lado y le tocaba el hombro en señal de que debía parar. Él suspiró repentinamente agotado, volvió a su asiento masajeándose las sienes. – Si alguien más se entera de esto se desataría el desastre. – Enunció más para sí mismo.

- Por eso te pedí ayuda Shaoran, nadie en ese hospital debe recordar lo que sucedió. – Dijo Eriol más calmado.

- Los humanos no son el problema Er; sabes que mi obligación es reportar al círculo cualquier incidente con el mundo mortal. A estas alturas no me sorprendería que estuvieran enterados ya, es posible que incluso estén deliberando tu castigo y también…el destino de esa chica… - Recitaba el ambarino con un dejo de solemnidad y tristeza, mientras veía caer el anochecer por la ventana de aquél estudio.

Los párpados de Tomoyo le pesaron una tonelada cuando hizo el primer intento de abrirlos, pero después de un rato ya tenía la vista enfocada en el techo. Cuando no pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, rápidamente se irguió. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Luego repuso en su ropa, no era suya. Lo último que podía recordar era… a su abuela y ella yendo al hospital central, después de eso… la tormenta de recuerdos la arrastró, sembrándole: tristeza, confusión, frustración, enojo, pero sobre todo miedo. El miedo se le instalo como un tatuaje en su piel cuando la última memoria vino a su mente; la imagen de un chico atravesando una lluvia de proyectiles mortales, el fatídico momento cuando uno de ellos le atravesó el pecho y el macabro asombro de verlo quedarse de pie incluso con esa herida fatal. "Tú… eres un vampiro" esas palabras le hicieron eco en su cabeza. Él era un vampiro. Si su raciocinio seguía intacto, no le podía dar otra explicación – por muy disparatada que ésta sonara – pero entonces, ¿por qué aquél joven le había dicho eso? "Todo parece estar bien" pensó ella después de examinarse un momento. No tenía ninguna marca en el cuello y sus dientes se sentían normales. Ningún moretón o rasguño, era un milagro que estuviese completa a pesar del accidente.

Y con éste último pensamiento repentinamente todo se esclareció.

- Yo…yo… - Las palabras se le atoraban en la boca y de pronto la realidad comenzaba a abofetearla entre temblores e incredulidad.

En ese instante alguien cruzaba en el umbral de su puerta. La habitación permanecía oscura y solamente era tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de las finas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas. En un primer momento, Tomoyo no reparó en la presencia de su visitante, ya que estaba demasiado angustiada tratando de lidiar con aquella revelación que la había azotado. Pero en cuanto ésa silueta desconocida estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el desvelamiento de aquella frase se hizo más real que nunca… "_Tú eres un vampiro_"

El mutismo que se había alojado de nuevo en el salón, fue roto por un grito que se escuchó en la distancia; el instinto de los tres nocturnos allí reunidos se activó y como si estuviesen sincronizados se miraron para luego salir en busca del posible causante. Pero incluso antes de que llegaran, Eriol reconoció al dueño de esa voz; si el corazón aún le latiera éste se hubiera detenido al momento de reconocerla. Aceleró el paso casi en un segundo, subió los escalones casi sin tocarlos hasta que llegó de golpe a la habitación.

La luz de la luna era la única que dejaba ver lo que ocurría. Los gritos y llanto de Tomoyo llenaban el aposento.

Hiraguizawa entró en una especie de shock. Por un lado, divisó a la joven nívea en completo pánico y lágrimas; por el otro vió Meiling casi de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor. Su mente le ordenaba que debía de hacer algo pero su cuerpo no podía moverse porque sabía exactamente qué estaba sucediendo. Él ya lo había vivido.

Entonces justo detrás llegaron Shaoran y Sakura. La castaña presurosa encendió las luces y corrió al lado de la oji-rubí, tratando de ayudarla.

- ¡Eriol, ésa chica lo está provocando! ¡Debes hacer que pare! – Exclamó Lee ya situado también junto a Mei.

Con esto el nocturno inglés volvió a ser dueño de sí; había visto una escena así una vez pero le resultaba un recuerdo tan desagradable que por mucho tiempo permaneció tirado en algún foso oscuro de su mente. Ahora volverlo a vivir; viendo a esa pequeña y frágil humana viviendo aquello, simplemente resultaba insoportable.

- Tomoyo… Tomoyo escúchame – Se aproximaba con cierta cautela. Aunque él sabía que ella muy probablemente no podía oírlo.

- ¡Eriol haz algo ya! – Apremiaba el chino cuando vio que Meiling estaba dejando de luchar.

Entonces cortó la distancia que lo separaba de la joven de ojos amatistas a grandes zancadas, la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Tomoyo no tienes que hacer esto, estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte. – Le decía casi conteniendo el sentimiento de derrumbarse a ahí junto a ella.

Los nocturnos no podían llorar para sacar el dolor emocional pero Tomoyo no era totalmente una nocturna y a la vez, tenía sangre de vampiro corriendo en sus venas. Por eso, es que aquello estaba sucediendo. Ella había descubierto accidentalmente la única manera que tenían los nocturnos de expresar su dolor y compartirlo. El estado de Meiling no era otra cosa que la propia crisis de Tomoyo; la amatista estaba transmitiéndole literalmente a la joven vampira todo el sufrimiento, dolor y miedo que había experimentado durante toda su vida y muy especialmente de los tres últimos días. La muerte de sus padres, el quedar confinada a una silla de ruedas, el dolor del impacto en su cuerpo cuando el coche se estampó contra ella, la muerte de su abuela, la desesperación al ser presa de miles de voces en su cabeza… el terror de ver a un joven que no moría cuando tuvo una herida justo en el pecho. Todo estaba siendo revivido en la carne de su femenina sirviente.

- ¡Eriol detenla por favor! – Suplicaba Sakura ya siendo presa del pánico al ver que Meiling dejaba lentamente de reaccionar.

El inglés contagiado del mismo sentimiento solo pudo hacer lo que sus sentimientos le dictaron hacer. La besó.

Como si una bomba hubiera explotado bajo sus pies Tomoyo al fin pudo ser consciente de la realidad que estaba viviendo. De manera abrupta todas las imágenes, recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones destructivas se esfumaron. Para enfocarse única y totalmente en los labios que se habían posado sobre los suyos. Sintió que el huracán en el que estaba envuelta paró de repente. Sus ojos aún empapados, soltaron las últimas lágrimas que se habían quedado atrapadas en sus pestañas. El corazón se le aceleró como un potro desbocado. ¡Alguien la estaba besando! Nunca antes había experimentado algo así. La boca que estaba unida a la suya se sentía helada como una ventisca de nieve pero era suave como una bola de algodón. Esos labios la habían despertado de una pesadilla y le habían de vuelto a su raciocinio las riendas.

Un golpe seco resonó en esas cuatro paredes.

Sakura, Shaoran y una apenas consciente Meiling no daban crédito a lo que en esos momentos sucedía, fue fugaz pero pudieron verlo; de ello solo quedó un fuerte cardenal rojo en la mejilla de Eriol. La joven que hace unos segundos había causado toda la conmoción, ahora estaba con la respiración agitada y con nuevas lágrimas agolpándosele en sus ojos violáceos.

- ¡Eres un monstro! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – Gritaba llena rabia.

La mirada de Hiraguizawa quedaba oculta bajo su flequillo así que sus compañeros difícilmente podían adivinar cuál sería su reacción ante tremenda cachetada.

- Eri… - Comenzaba hablarlo Sakura temiendo de que se haya quedado en shock nuevamente.

- Largo – Respondió él entre dientes, razón por la cual la castaña no logró entenderle.

- ¿Eh? – Atinó a decir ésta.

- ¡He dicho que se larguen ahora! – Vocifero apretando los puños para contenerse.

Sin dudarlo los dos castaños ayudaron a Meiling a ponerse en pie y salieron de ahí sin pronunciar palabra.

Cuando Tomoyo lo vio la primera vez apenas y le había prestado atención, en la segunda ocasión todo había sido demasiado rápido pero había visto lo que en realidad era él y ahora todas esas impresiones le habían formado lo que con sus labios le había dicho. Ese chico era un monstro y aunque nunca antes había sentido rencor por nadie, sabía que lo que sentía por él era odio.

Por su parte Eriol hacía todo lo posible para mantener su autocontrol. Estaba molesto, sí. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido el causante de tan desenfrenada situación. Le dolía hasta el mismísimo corazón el darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había cometido y tal equivocación había arrastrado a la muchacha más inocente que hubiese conocido.

"_A veces las buenas intenciones no son suficientes_" Recordó que su padre le había aconsejado en alguna ocasión, en esos tiempos su infantil mente no lo había entendido pero ahora lo hacía.

Quizás el haber salvado a esa joven no fue suficiente, tal vez ni si quiera fue lo correcto. Y ahora de los tres tipos de razones que había encontrado por actuar como lo hizo; sólo le quedaba una.

La peor. Un vampiro nunca dejaba de ser lo que era, un vampiro no se redimía solo por hacer una acción heroica, un vampiro nunca, nunca sería el bueno de la historia. Un vampiro no podía merecer el amor de una mujer como la que tenía en frente. Había sido un idiota por haber si quiera deseado todo aquello. Era un tonto. Era un monstro.

- Sé que no querrás escuchar nada de lo que te diga, así que lo único que puedo hacer… – Decía con voz trémula y cargada de emoción.

En ningún momento se atrevió a mirarla, porque temía que el odio desprendido con el que le había hablado la joven se hubiera instalado en sus ojos. Esos ojos purpúreos y bellos que lo fascinaron desde el primer instante. Temía que aquella cálida sonrisa que le había regalado ésa primera vez se hubiera borrado para siempre por su culpa.

Así que se dio la media vuelta para buscar, probablemente la única cosa que podría mitigar el daño que había causado. Cuando lo halló se lo dio a Tomoyo.

- … tal vez aquí encuentres las respuestas que necesitas. - Le dijo cuándo depositaba una pequeña bolsa de papel a su lado.

Después de eso se marchó en silencio.

Cuando el ataque de furia y enojo desalojó de a poco el interior de Tomoyo el chico ya se había ido, dejando solo unas palabras las cuales ya no recordaba y una pequeña bolsa de papel. La tomó con cuidado puesto que no sabía que más esperar, a esas alturas creía que en el mundo todo podía suceder, incluso lo imposible.

Cuando sus ojos reconocieron los objetos que estaban dentro, su corazón empezó a martillarle de nuevo. Se apresuró a vaciarla sin el cuidado que tuvo anteriormente. Eran solo unas cuantas cosas: un cepillo de dientes, un par de pijamas, un muñeco de felpa, unos bolígrafos, una libreta, un mp3, un celular y unos cuantos libros. Era todo.

Pero era suyo.

Con desesperación tomó su móvil y marcó al número de su hermano. Él tenía que sacarla de ahí, tenía que devolverla al mundo que conocía.

El tono de llamada se repetía una y otra vez con un "beep beep" Vamos Touya contesta por favor rogaba. Pero al quinto timbre se activó la operadora, _"Lo sentimos pero el número que marcó está fuera del área de servicio"_ Tomoyo lo intentó hasta cansarse. Y no solo era el número de Touya, todos sus demás contactos estaban fuera de la cobertura.

La sensación de desolación fue implacable y esta vez se dejó llevar por ella. Pareciera que en verdad se había quedado completamente sola. Los recuerdos de lo que había sido vivían solamente en unas cuantas fotografías almacenadas en su móvil. Creyó que viéndolas se sentiría mejor pero resultó lo contrario, sobre todo cuando en ellas vio a su querida abuela. Una nueva oleada de llanto le oprimió el pecho. Se aferró fuertemente al celular esperando que la imagen de algún modo le transfiriera un poco de la calidez encerrada en la sonrisa congelada de Eleonor. Aquella sonrisa que la había levantado y había recogido los pedazos de su corazón roto al morir sus padres.

"Creo que nunca volveré a ser feliz abuela" le había confesado en ese entonces. "Nunca, es mucho tiempo cariño y el tiempo es un regalo" le contestó con una limpia curva en sus labios. "Todos debemos aprovechar ese regalo de la mejor manera posible" ella no entendió su significado sino hasta mucho tiempo después y esas palabras se habían convertido parte de su ideología. Con ellas, las heridas de la ausencia fueron cicatrizando aunque todavía dolía de vez en cuando. Hasta que apareció otro bote salvavidas llamado música.

Desde antes del accidente Tomoyo siempre había amado la música y el mundo de las artes; cada vez que escuchaba una melodía un nueva coreografía se desarrollaba por sí sola en sus piernas. Por mucho tiempo se negó a retomarla puesto que solo con escuchar, la idea de moverse nacía pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Hasta que un día su abu le regaló aquella libreta "tal vez no puedas moverte pero tus canciones podrán llevarte a donde tú desees" fue entonces que comenzó a componer y sin darse cuenta, las heridas simplemente cerraron.

Sin embargo, la amatista ahora tenía heridas nuevas, unas más profundas y más dolorosas que habían reabierto las nuevas, así que muy probablemente la música no serviría de nada esta vez. Comenzando a resignarse y a compadecerse fue guardando uno a uno los objetos, los guardaría como las fotografías de su celular; ellos serían solo los vestigios de lo que había sido.

Pero entonces, un pequeño trozo de papel se deslizó del cuaderno justo en su regazo.

Las letras que formaban su nombre lograron que el último suspiro de esperanza se retuviera en sus pulmones. Conocía esa letra. Era de Touya. Desdobló la hoja con manos temblorosas y leyó con lentitud:

_Querida Tommy: _

_ Cuando leas esto seguramente estarás lejos de mí. Probablemente te sentirás triste, asustada y enojada. Pero quiero que sepas que el único responsable de esto he sido yo. Yo fui el que permitió al joven Eriol convertirte en vampiro porque esa era la única forma de salvarte._

Aunque aquellas palabras estaban ahí presentes y escritas de forma tan clara e irrevocable a Tomoyo le costó trabajo asimilarlas. No podía ni imaginar la desesperación que su hermano tuvo que vivir para haber tomado esa decisión tan extrema. Touya había dejado su lado sobreprotector y había concedido prácticamente a un desconocido su seguridad; eso era sin duda que algo que de ninguna manera haría en una situación normal.

_Quizás ahora sientas que la muerte hubiese sido mejor pero con el tiempo dejarás de pensar así. Mientras tanto ódiame si eso te hace sentir mejor pero yo aun así tomaría la misma decisión. La tomé porque sé que tú podrás salir adelante a pesar de no estar conmigo._

_Hermanita, tú siempre me has demostrado ser una joven fuerte que ha logrado superas las peores adversidades, por eso estoy seguro que en esta ocasión lo harás de nuevo. Tu sonrisa siempre te brindará la luz que necesites y tu noble corazón te protegerá cuando la oscuridad quiera acercarse. Nunca olvides quién eres y lo mucho que significas para mí. _

_ Te quiere tu hermano Touya._

No es suficiente Pensó ella. Esa resumida carta no era suficiente; las palabras no le bastaban para sentirse mejor, su sonrisa no emitía luz porque se había apagado y el escudo de su corazón parecía habérsele oxidado por las lágrimas. En ese momento la antigua Tomoyo había perdido la batalla.

Aunque su cuerpo lo había llevado fuera de la habitación, no fue capaz de ir más lejos. Se quedó ahí con la espalda adherida a la puerta y la mirada clavada en el piso. Mantenerse ahí y escuchar el llanto de Tomoyo era todo lo que podía hacer. Quería sentir al menos una pizca del dolor que ella estaba sintiendo y descubrió que nada le dolía más que oírla llorar pero sabía con certeza que su sufrimiento no era nada comparado con el de ella.

Eriol se tocó sutilmente los labios y aunque su tacto solo le transmitía una fría sensación, sabía que su boca había sentido por unos momentos algo de calidez. La había besado como un intento desesperado de ayudarla; pensó que de esa manera el sufrimiento que la estaba atormentando – y también a Meiling – se desviaría e iniciaría un nuevo camino hacia él. Porque si alguien debía de sufrir sería él. Si alguien debía de pagar era él.

Un vampiro siempre sería el villano.

Un vampiro siempre atemorizaría.

Un vampiro solo causaba daño y destrucción… incluso a aquellos que más le importan…

- Lo siento…perdóname. – Decía con una voz apenas audible.

Pero aquellas palabras no le alcanzaban para expresar su arrepentimiento, ni si quiera era dignas para que Tomoyo lo perdonara. Porque ni él mismo podía perdonarse.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
